Once Upon A Moon
by hippiechick7897
Summary: COMPLETE. Remus meets the new Divination teacher from Hogwarts. But why is he so attracted to her? What is she hiding and will she be accpeting of his own secret? RL OC Rated R for strong sexual situations and language. Give it a chance! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Don't own Harry Potter and never will. 

Female lead characters name is Lika pronounced Lee-ka.

Once Upon a Moon

Chapter 1

Lika Gypsy nervously walked out the door of her new home. She had only been in Britain for a week and this was the first time she had ventured outside. She had managed to keep herself occupied with unpacking and cleaning up till now, but she didn't have any excuses to hide anymore and besides, she was getting a case of cabin fever. Stepping outside, she fastened her cloak securely around her and set off for Hogmeade. Pausing to lock the front door with her wand, she noticed her neighbor's shaggy head was down. Obviously he was doing something in his garden. She hadn't met him yet but she didn't want to interrupt him when he was busy.

Remus Lupin looked up from degnoming his garden after hearing the soft swishing sound. _At long last, _he thought, _the elusive new neighbor. _He took her in from the back. She appeared to be quite young and her curly brown hair fell thickly to her waist. As she turned off of her path her long legs carried her in front of his own house and he could see long black lashes sweeping across her porcelain skin. His sharpened sense of smell easily picked up her subtle floral scent as she passed him. He suddenly felt the need to go into town so he dashed inside to clean up.

Lika wandered around the streets of Hogsmeade, window shopping and taking in the local witches and wizards. She felt as if she stood out like a sore thumb, like everyone knew she was American and didn't belong here. So far everyone she had passed had looked at her with open curiosity, but most smiled and said hello. She felt herself loosen up a bit.

Standing in front of Flourish and Blotts Books, she looked at the books in the window. There was a book that was very furry and had big brown eyes that were watching her dolefully. She felt a prickling on her neck and became aware that someone else was watching her, someone besides the book. She turned her head to the left and found herself staring into a pair of beautiful gray eyes, she could feel his gentleness, passion, sorrows and even his lust. She felt chills of sexual awareness chase up her spine.

His gray eyes met her green ones. They stared at each for a couple of seconds, but it felt like eons. She slowly gave him a dazzling smile, which he returned in full revealing his even white teeth. He started toward her, still maintaining eye contact. Halfway there he heard his name, trying to ignore it he continued forward, but the person stepped into his path interrupting his view.

"Remus!" exclaimed the woman who stopped him. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry Tonks. Must be another planet today." Remus said. He looked past Tonks's shoulder for the bewitching woman, but it was too late. She had disappeared.

Lika walked into Flourish and Blotts and started perusing the selections. It was absolutely fascinating. She had never been in a wizard book shop before. She was standing in the werewolf section when she felt another prickling on the back of her neck but chose to ignore it this time. She couldn't say why, but this man unnerved her so she picked up the closest book to her and made her way to the front where an elderly wizard was assisting people. She heard a man's voice behind her call out the name Remus and turned slightly, to look at him inconspicuously. _So the handsome wizards name is Remus. Quite a few people seem to know him. _

After Remus had managed to untangle himself from Sirius, one of his oldest friends, he again looked around for the green-eyed witch. He cursed under his breath as he realized she had vanished for the second time in an hour. _Now where has she gone? _

Lika decided she was hungry as she passed a little cafÉ so she sat down. At once a house elf was at her side offering her everything on the menu. After the elf was gone she pulled the book out of her bag, she didn't even know what she had picked up. She looked at the title and saw _Werewolf Injustices, a History From Past to Present by _Sirius Black. So while waiting for her food she cracked it open and began to read. The more she read the more oblivious she became to everything around her. She could feel the sadness settling on her and didn't even notice when her food was brought to her. _How can people be so cruel to wizard kind? _

Remus passed the Three Broomsticks and caught a whiff of a newly familiar floral scent, turning his head he scanned the swarm of people sitting. _There she is._ She was sitting alone at a table totally engrossed in a book. He quickly made his way over to the vacant table that was facing her. He sat down and watched her over his menu. Her thick curls were tumbling over her shoulders and spilling onto the table, her cloak had been removed to reveal a blouse of deep green, which only seemed to magnify her eyes to an even richer shade.

Those eyes, he noticed, were darting over the pages of the book. He felt a slam of panic in his gut as he took in what she was reading. Then he relaxed, it was ridiculous to get worked up every time something about a werewolf came up. As an afterthought he realized she had Sirius' book.

He watched her read for a while, taking in the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He watched her eyes as they narrowed in anger a few times and then he saw them fill with tears, he assumed over a werewolf injustice, and he felt an entirely different slam in his stomach. Remus had the insane urge to go and comfort her sorrow but tamped it down.

After a lone tear had streaked down her cheek she remembered where she was. Lika gently closed the book and noticed her food was in front of her. She pulled the plate toward her and realized she felt entirely too depressed to eat now. A drawback of being a Seer, she felt emotions so much stronger than others did. She drifted away in her thoughts as she envisioned all the horrible things she had just read about and found she could hear their pained screams echoing in her head, feeling the tears well up again she bit her lip hard so she would stop tearing. Neck prickling for a third time that day, Lika looked up and once again found the gaze of a passionate pair of gray eyes boring into her.

Remus stared at her for a moment before getting up. He walked over to her like a man with a purpose, damned if he was going to be deterred again. He stopped in front of her and gave her his most charming smile, which she returned in a heartbeat.

"Hi there." He said in a deep rumbling voice.

Lika was glad she was sitting because her knees would have given out on her. _Oh that voice is like velvet. And the accent....._she thought with a delightful shudder.

"Hello." She replied, still smiling.

"Oh. You're American." He stated rather than asked.

"Yep. Fresh off the farm." She said.

"The farm?" He inquired curiously.

"It's an American slang expression. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. May I join you?" He asked.

She evaluated him for a moment before nodding and watched him as he sat in the chair opposite her. He looked at her for a moment, his tawny hair falling over his forehead lending him a boyish look to his very manly face.

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Lika Gypsy. It's nice to meet you." She said. "Remus is an interesting name."

"So is Lika." He shot back with a smile. She seemed to be feeling him out as she smiled back. "So are you just visiting here?" He inquired.

"Nope. I moved here about a week ago. This is the first opportunity I've had to get out and explore the village. Unpacking is so time-consuming. You just never get used to it." Nerves had her rambling and she kicked herself for revealing too much to a stranger.

"Do you move a lot?" he asked with interest.

"Unfortunately." She said in a flat tone that told him that wasn't something she wished to talk about. "What do you do Mr. Lupin?" She asked in a blatant attempt to change topics. He just smiled and looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Please call me Remus. I'm a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. What about you?"

Lika felt a flutter in her chest. She was going to be working with him. _Thisshould be an interesting year. _"I'm going to be teaching Divination. I'm replacing Professor Trelawney at Hogwarts. So, I guess we'll be working together."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence!" He said as his heart lightened. He definitely wouldn't mind seeing more of Lika.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment, each gauging what the other might be thinking. Finally Remus spoke "So what are you reading?"

"I was reading about werewolf injustices." She said sadly. "I had to put it down though, it is so upsetting. I can't believe how they treat those wizards. Like it's their fault they got bit. Hmm, I think I'll become a werewolf today. As if!" Her cheeks were turning pink during her rant and Remus found her passion of the subject absolutely endearing though unbelievable.

"You refer to them as wizards yet they are werewolves. You don't think they deserve what they get? They are very dangerous, after all." He said, careful to keep his face impassive though his gut was twisting.

Lika was taken aback by that remark. She was an excellent judge of character and knew he didn't really mean what he said. She was angry that he was trying to provoke her. "They are wizards for all but three days a month. I don't think anyone deserves that fate." She said coldly. "There are other ways to deal with issues rather than murder. If you'll excuse me _Professor, _I need to be getting home." She jumped out of her chair and started gathering her many shopping bags up.

Remus sensed her anger and felt a surge of guilt for provoking her. He usually had to put up a front with everyone and hadn't come across someone whowasn't anti-werewolf. He didn't know what to say, he just knew he felt like an ass.

"Lika please. I'm sorry if I offended you. I actually have the same view point as you. I've just rarely met anyone else who had that opinion. Everyone thinks w- they are awful creatures who are out to destroy wizard kind. No one should have to be put through that, no matter what they are." He said with a visible shudder as he stood to stop her. He placed his hand on hers to stop her from collecting more packages. "Please don't leave yet."

As soon as he touched her he knew something was horribly wrong. Her warm skin went ice cold in about two seconds, she shuddered and her eyes went hazy. He stood there dumbfounded. _Is she ill?_

Lika stood there with his hand on hers and felt the iciness run through her

veins and despair take over. She felt his melancholy, she felt an animal anger that she had not felt in these instances and she felt pain like she had never felt before, like another being was trying to burst out of her. Sadness and loneliness seemed key. Her free hand went to her head to try and soothe away the intense ache. Remus kept his hand where it was and looked perplexed as she finally managed to yank her captured hand away from his grasp. She immediately sank to the ground and began shivering and gasping for breath as both her hands now massaged her throbbing forehead.

Remus was in a state of panic. _What the hell just happened?_ He knelt down beside her and stroked her back. "Lika, are you all right?" He asked, his voice full of concern. He grabbed her cloak from the back of her chair and wrapped it around her, then untied his own from around his shoulders and bundled her in that one too. She was as cold as a corpse and it was scaring him. He hesitantly grabbed her hand again, waiting a moment to make sure she was ok, he pulled her to her feet and settled her back in her seat.

"Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Remus repeated still in a panicky voice. "Please say something."

Lika sat there in silence, staring at the hand holding hers and stroking her palm soothingly. She hated when people touched her for the first time. It always left her weak and out of sorts. The low point in their life seemed to flash in her mind and she felt as they had during that period. She was confused about this last vision though. _I've never felt as if something was going to burst from me before, Remus Lupin obviously has some secrets. _After the first initial touch from the conductor everything was ok, she felt nothing but her own emotions and his touch. His long tapered fingers stroking her palm felt very good indeed and she found that couldn't answer his simple question while he was doing that. She felt her blood heating back up as she watched his deft fingers.

Remus saw her eyes cloud over and he thought it was something to do with her current erratic condition. What he was mistaking was actually passion, he realized after he saw her eyes hood as they bore into his. His exceptional hearing heard her purr low in her throat. He felt desire course through him as he watched her. Lika wanted nothing more than to kiss this stranger senseless. He was making her crazy with nothing but a soft touch to her hand. She continued to stare at him as he moved his fingers to the softness at her wrist, where he felt her pulse beating wildly under his finger. He wrapped his long fingers around her delicate wrist and stared into her green eyes as he tugged her closer. Losing the internal battle, he felt himself leaning forward, not yet sure what he intended to do. He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist and felt her blood pound through her vein beneath his lips. He dully noticed that Lika was breathing raggedly and her eyes had completely lost all focus now as she leaned toward him.

They were a mere half-inch away from each other when she realized what was happening. "Oh my, I'm so embarrassed. Mr. Lupin, I'm so sorry. I'm fine now. Please excuse me." She said blushing profusely as she found her voice at last.

Being denied her kiss, which at the moment seemed the most important thing in his life, had Remus feeling cheated. He was still leaning forward as he stared at her. He snapped out of it and jerked back into his chair. _What the hell is wrong with me? People like her don't belong with my kind. _He rose gracefully off his chair with a look of sorrow in his kind eyes and took the two steps to her. He gently grasped her elbow and pulled her out of her chair, then began gathering up her fallen shopping bags.

"Remus. Call me Remus. Come on. I'll walk you home." He said in a tender voice as he turned to her, laden with bags.

"Oh really, that's not necessary. There's no need to go out of your way for me. I'm fine now. Honestly." She said insistently, still blushing hotly. She had never felt this wanton, this needy in her life.

"Now there's no use arguing. It's final. I'm seeing you home. And it's not out of the way. I also happen to be your neighbor. I saw you leaving this morning." He said sheepishly.

"Oh." She said flatly. _Great, he's my co-worker and neighbor. I've made an absolute ass of myself in front of him. Not to mention I would have jumped him outside in a public restaurant. Let's not forget that. _She fell into step beside him as he led the way to her house. She was actually glad he was there, as she wasn't sure she could find her way home in her current state. Lika reached out to take her shopping bags from him but he moved them out of her reach.

"Let me carry them. It's not fair that you are stuck with them. You didn't buy all of it." She said sincerely.

"Don't be daft." He chuckled as he tugged them back away again.

Lika stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him. He followed suit and stopped also. She didn't know if she'd been insulted or not. So she just looked up at him and said "What does daft mean?"

He gave her another dazzling smile as he said "Daft means stupid, thick, ridiculous, dumb, preposterous, stubbor..."

"Ok, ok I get it, I get it." She interrupted with a smile as she began to walk again. "Sorry. We don't use that word in America. I'm adjusting to the culture shock."

"What brings you all the way to a different country anyway? Running away?" He said astutely. He felt her stiffen beside him and while she spoke politely her tone gave her away_._

"Just ready for a change." She said shortly.

"Awfully far away for a change." He replied. He left it at that as he watched her lose herself in thought again. She really was quite tall compared to most of the witches he knew but she still only came up to his shoulders. Her auburn hair blowing in the breeze had him captivated. _Staring at her could really become a habit _he thought as he shifted his gaze to her face, fascinated by the way she worried her lower lip. He felt a dull ache start. His nature caused him to be more lustful than other wizards,but he had never reacted to any woman this way before. He didn't even know her, but he felt as though he did. She had a kind of easy calm that put his troubled soul at ease. As if she were absorbing some of his pain.

Lika could hear his thoughts turning over in his head and could feel his arousal surging through him as he took her hand. She chanced a glance at him and found his eyes scrutinizing her. She gave a light smile as he stared her down. "What?" She said nervously.

Remus watched her with an unknown intensity. He couldn't say what he was looking for, he just knew that he was seeing into the depths of her very soul. He felt her loneliness wash over him and he could hear her tears echoing in his mind. Then her happiness washed over him, like sunshine warming his blood and heart. _What is going on? Why am I seeing these things? Something isn't right. _Abruptly he let go of her hand and began walking, quicker than before. Lika was totally perplexed as she practically ran to keep up with him. _What is his problem?_

She let him brood as he hurried along, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was still following him. Lika tried to gauge his mood but his face was like stone, his eyes were carefully guarded and he had put up an internal wall; she couldn't even pick up a single emotion. She decided she didn't need to try to keep up with him and slowed her pace back to normal. As she walked along she became engrossed in her own thoughts; she didn't even notice the sky had gone black, though she felt the abrupt coldness run over.

Falling backwards onto the ground, she felt her head painfully hit the sidewalk. Stars shot behind her lids and everything seemed to swirl around her as she blacked out.

Remus felt a jolt of panic go through his chest and looked around for the cause. _Dementors are here_, he thought as he noticed the black sky. "Lika?" he called softly, but did not get an answer.

He was glad for his sharpened eyes as he began scanning the darkness behind him to find her. He quickly spotted her, lying on the ground apparently unconscious. Above her were two hooded Dementors, one of which had lowered its hood and was leaning down purposefully. Fear tore through him as he dropped the shopping bags to rip his wand from his robes.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" He roared as a silver jet of light erupted from his wand. The Dementors took off down the street and the sky immediately lit up again. As soon as they had gone he ran to where Lika's body lay unmoving on the ground.

Remus dropped to his knees and lifted her easily into his strong arms. He Apparated to her dropped shopping bags to gather them up, careful not to drop or bump Lika's unconscious form. He then Apparated directly to his own house since he didn't know what type of supplies she would have at hers. Guilt clawed at him as he kicked himself for not keeping a close eye on her. _This is all my fault. She doesn't know what creatures to look out for. Dementors only live here; she probably doesn't even what they are. _His heart was heavy as he thought about what had almost happened. _What if I hadn't walked her home? She'd be worse than dead. _He laid her gently on the sofa then rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bar of chocolate from the cabinet. He settled himself next to her pale thin frame, observing her dark lashes sweeping over pink, clammy cheeks.

He broke off a piece of chocolate and slipped into her partially open mouth, he shuddered as her lips grazed over his fingers causing his blood to stir hotly. _This is hardly the time. Focus Lupin. _He removed his wand from his pocket again and muttered the spell to revive her.

Lika's eyes popped open immediately and tried to focus on her surroundings but it was too dark. _I don't know where I am, _she thought with an edge of panic. She tried to sit up but felt strong arms pushing at her shoulders and her panic escalated. She tried to sit up a second time only to be restrained again; so she struck out blindly, aiming for her captor.

Remus' hand caught her fist deftly before it could make contact with his head. "Lika please. You must relax. You're going to be feeling very weak right now and you need to lie still. Eat the chocolate, it will help."

"Remus?" She inquired tentatively.

_I love the way my name rolls off of her tongue, _he thought before answering. "Yes. I'm here. It's okay now. You're safe."

She instantly relaxed as she spoke "It's so dark in here. Where are we?"

She heard him mutter the lighting spell and suddenly she was bathed in warm candlelight. Lika saw him sitting next to her on the sofa; he looked very worried indeed. "We're at my house. I didn't know what supplies you would have on hand so I figured this was best. Here, have some more chocolate."

"I'm so hot. What happened?" She asked.

Remus began to untie the two cloaks from around her neck as he answered "You faced the Dementors and fell down. I think you must have..." He trailed off as his hand accidently brushed against her breast. Lika inhaled sharply, which Remus might have missed had he been a normal man, as she gazed at him through hooded eyes. "Pardon me." He blushed as he continued "You must have hit your head. You've got a nasty bump on the back of it."

Lika felt like she was on fire when his hand came in contact with her breast and it took everything she had not to moan. So she decided to just pretend like it didn't happen. "What's a Dementor?" She asked quizzically.

Remus looked at her hesitantly, gauging how honest to be with her. She looked so angelic he hated to tell her the truth but he plunged on without looking at her. "Dementors are soul suckers. They steal every happy memory you've ever had and live off your misery." He decided to omit the part about her almost being kissed by one. He felt the guilty sickness rise up again as he thought about her having her soul sucked out by the Dementor with the lowered hood.

"Oh" She said flatly, as she watched him break off another piece of chocolate. She opened her mouth obligingly and took it. Her lips brushed against his hand as he withdrew. Lika could see him close his eyes as he suppressed a shudder. _Good! I'm not the only one feeling something here. _

She felt the sofa shift as he rose to go to the kitchen. She heard him clanking around for a few minutes till he came back with a smoking goblet of potion. "Here, Drink this. It will help with your head." He said gently.

"Thanks. I'm sorry to inconvenience you Remus, it's nice of you to help me like this. I'll go after I've finished the potion." She said as she took the smoldering cup from him. She drank deeply and felt a sweet yet dull burn in her throat as it went down.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're going to stay here until I'm satisfied, I have experience in these matters. Let me fix you something to eat." He said insistently as he hovered over her.

Lika felt a rush of gratitude. She didn't really want to be alone right now and she kind of liked Remus fussing over her. "You're so nice. Thank you." She said as she sat up tentatively.

"It's no more than anyone else would have done." He said as he shrugged off her compliment, though inside he was bursting.

Lika grabbed his hand as he turned to go back to the kitchen. Her fingers linked with his so they were pressed palm to palm. This allowed her to feel his emotions and him to feel hers. "It's more than a lot of people would have done and I think you know that." She used his hand for leverage to stand and steady herself. Her head barely reached his shoulders she noticed as she reached up to push a tawny lock of hair off his forehead. Her hot breath blowing on his already sensitized flesh as she leaned forward and whispered "So thank you." Lika pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as she retreated. Remus' stomach clenched and his eyes drifted shut as the air sizzled with awareness. "Come on. I'm starving. I'll help you in the kitchen." Lika said as she tugged him along behind her.

They had great conversation during the meal preparation and even during dinner; they found they had a lot in common and talked well into the night. She found Remus to be quite charming and he was totally ensnared with her. Lika was basking in the warm glow, she wasn't sure if it was from the candles or the company. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed the clock on the wall which jolted her back to her senses. It was two in the morning. _Where has the night gone_, she wondered to herself.

"I'd better go. It's very late." She said as she stood and stretched.

"I suppose all good things must come to an end. Let me walk you home." He said rising also.

"Thank you." She said as he slipped her cloak on her and then grabbed her hand. He magicked the shopping bags to float in front of them.

As he guided her to the front door he felt an inexplicable sense of closeness. He had never felt like this with anyone. They walked up the darkened path to her house and she felt a sadness to see the evening end. She unlocked the front door as they stopped in front of it. Remus continued guiding her packages until they came to rest gently on the table.

"Well, good night Lika. It was an absolute pleasure and I hope to see you again." He said as he gazed into her shadowed eyes.

"Thank you Remus. For everything you've done for me. I don't think you fully realize how much you actually have done. And believe me, the pleasure was mutual"

He pulled her hand up to his lips and gave a gentle kiss to her palm, which she felt like a kiss to her soul. Her knees buckled but she raised her other hand to his hair and smoothed the unruly lock that had fallen over his eye again. She smiled and turned toward the door.

"Oh Remus." She called out to him. "Never underestimate yourself." And with that she turned and closed the door behind her.

* * *

All feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus spent the next couple of days trying to figure out exactly what the hell she meant. _Never underestimate yourself_ he repeated in his mind. She sounded as if she knew something he didn't. He didn't know whether to be flattered that she had thought that much of him or annoyed that she hadn't elaborated on her meaning.

He was starting to feel edgy since he hadn't spoke to her in three days. He saw her outside through his window early on the second morning tending to her yard. She was dressed in some muggle clothes he had not seen before but she had made them look damn good. He had caught her bending over wearing a tank top that allowed him a glance at her cleavage and her shorts rode higher on her thighs each time she leaned down. It took everything he had not to run over there and take her; in turn he had spent most of the day in an uncomfortable state of arousal.

On the fourth day however he glanced out the window and he almost had to pop his eyes back in his sockets. She was laying outside in some kind of muggle bathing suit, but hardly any material was covering her delicious curves. She had on a yellow two piece that covered the bare minimum before she would be considered naked. _What the hell is she doing dressed like that? What if someone sees her?_

Lika was very much aware that Remus was watching her. It had been four days, four long frustrating days, and he had made no attempt to talk to her, she was getting very impatient and had started resorting to drastic measures. It appeared strutting around in skimpy clothes just didn't have the same effect in Britain as it did in America. She had been trying to capture is attention for days by dressing to tantalize him but to no avail.

Lika felt him coming toward her before she saw him but turned and saw she was right. Remus was stalking across the lawn holding some kind of cloth. She felt his anger before he spoke and was very confused by it. He stopped directly in front of her chair and gaped at her.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded harshly. _She looks even more perfect close up,_ he thought to himself as he tried not to drool on her.

Lika's eyes pricked at his acid tone and she retorted icily "What the hell does it look like. I'm getting some sun."

"What are you wearing?" He demanded.

"A swimsuit." she said, like it should have been obvious.

"Well it looks like underwear." he shouted as he tried to cover her with the towel he was carrying.

She dodged him and backed away. "Excuse me? How dare you be so rude. There is nothing wrong with my suit. It's perfectly decent." _In France_ _maybe_ she added to herself.

He just stared at her dumbfounded before trying again "What if wizards walk by and see you laying out here almost nude?"

_So he's jealous. Hmm very interesting. Maybe I should provoke him just a little. Oh but that's not very nice. Oh well, too bad. _

She 'accidently' knocked her cup of pumpkin juice over and turned her back to him. She bent over so her buttocks was staring him right in his face.

Remus, who had been hard the second he had first spoken to her, now found himself presented with such a sight he didn't know what to do. _What is she doing to me _he groaned inwardly. But he knew all was lost when she had turned to face him again still stooping over her spilled juice. His blood pounded as her breasts threatened to come out of her top. An animal lust, that he hadn't felt before filled him and he grabbed for her elbow to pull her upward. Locking his arms around her he Apparated them in to her house.

Lika felt his passion searing and shivered with anticipation as he grabbed her took them inside. His gray eyes stared searchingly into her green ones before he muttered "What the hell are you doing to me?"

Remus pulled her to him in such a hurry she lost her balance. He steadied her easily and pulled her closer still. He was nuzzling her ear and gave it a sharp nip which he quickly laved with his tongue. She moaned low in her throat as he began biting his way down her neck, she shivered. "What are you doing to me?" he muttered for a second time against her skin.

"The same thing you're doing to me." She said in his ear, which she gave the same treatment he gave hers. She had never felt so primal and such an out of control fire. Her blood roared in her ears and her heart banged on her chest so hard she was afraid it might break free. He was so passionate it was making it even more intense. Lika reached up and brought his face to hers, she gave him a quick soul searching look before taking his lips in a soft kiss. She lifted her hands to his neck and wove her fingers gently into his shaggy hair. Her tongue stroked his bottom lip teasingly until she felt his mouth open to allow her more intimate access. Their tongues dueled as their lips clung to each other in a cataclysmic fit of passion. His arms crushed her against his chest so he could feel her hardened nipples rubbing against him. He caught a guttural moan low in his throat, or was that hers? He couldn't tell anymore and didn't really care. His hands began to wander over her exposed flesh and he felt her soft warmth radiating to his finger tips.

Lika broke the kiss for some air and felt Remus start butterfly kissing his way over her face, over her chin, then to her cheeks, then her eyelids. His hands had moved to the underside of her breasts and reality slammed into her.

"Remus." she said with just a hint of panic in her voice. He continued stroking her breasts through her bikini top, like he hadn't heard her. She tried again intending to push against his chest but ended up caressing it gently. "Remus, please."

Slowly he realized she was saying his name, and as he gazed into her eyes he could tell he'd gone too far. Looking at her current state he didn't blame her. Her lips were passion swollen and her hair was mussed from his fingers tangling in it. He immediately let her go and took a step backward to clear his head.

"I'm sorry Lika. I didn't mean to take advantage of you and I was far too rough. Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine, I was enjoying it actually and you didn't take advantage of me. It's just that I'm expecting company any moment now, and obviously I'm in no fit state to entertain." She said as she glanced at the clock, caressing her swollen lips. 

Remus stared at her for a moment and wondered who could possibly be coming. Before he could stop himself he asked "Is it a man?" She nodded and tried not to smile. _He's jealous and doesn't want me to have another man here, _she thought with glee. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. She hurriedly grabbed her wand to change clothes; with a tap her swimsuit turned to robes of blue ice, which flowed around her gracefully. With a second tap to her hair it tidied itself up and lastly she tapped her face for makeup.

"Excuse me for a moment." She said as she watched him stare around uncomfortably. Lika tried hard not to crack a smile as she made her way to the door.

"Good evening Professor Gypsy." Said the man on the other side.

"Good evening Headmaster. Please, come in." Lika replied as she stepped back. Professor Albus Dumbledore was as a very elderly wizard with twinkling blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles and very long silver hair complete with a matching beard. He had an air of intelligence and acceptance about him and Lika knew what a privilege it was to meet him; everyone in the wizarding world knew who this wizard was. "It's such a pleasure to meet you."

"And I you. Tales of your abilities spread quickly and you have come highly recommended. Hogwarts does not usually accept American teachers but for someone of your caliber they have agreed to make an exception. May I introduce Delores Umbridge of the Ministry of Magic." Professor Dumbledore said warmly as Remus watched the exchange with interest.

"Nice to meet you Madame Umbridge. Welcome." Lika said cordially as she offered her hand, bracing her Inner Eye for the onslaught of the first touch.

Madame Umbridge looked at her in distaste and shook her hand with reluctance. Lika felt unbridled hatred and viciousness running through the short woman and draining into herself. Umbridge's beady eyes sized up Lika as she grunted "Mutual I'm sure." Though it sounded like nothing could be farther from the truth.

"Uh," Lika stuttered, unnerved for a moment. "I'm sure you know Remus Lupin." she said. Then not wanting Dumbledore and Umbridge to think anything was up she added "He's my neighbor."

"Albus, good to see you." Said Remus as he made his way over the shake the headmaster's hand. "Delores." He said curtly, he knew better than to try and shake her hand.

Umbridge looked shocked at the appearance of him standing there in the house. She backed up in fright and looked positively livid as she spoke. "Oh yes. The were..."

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Delores." Dumbledore interrupted smoothly as he caught Professor Lupin's panicked expression.

"I was getting ready to leave. I was just helping Professor Gypsy with..." he paused as he cast around for something, then finished lamely "a potion."

"By all means. Don't let us stop you from going." Umbridge said maliciously.

Lika had no idea what was going on but the tension in the room was almost tangible. This Umbridge woman seemed highly unpleasant and didn't seem to care for Remus much at all; not that he was bothering to hide his dislike for her either.

"Don't leave on our account Remus. This shouldn't take long. If you wanted to wait and help with the...potion." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Lika wasn't ready to let Remus know she was a Seer but tried to remain unruffled as she waited in fear of his answer. "No. I really must be going. I have things to do at home." Remus said and Lika relaxed. He shook Dumbledore's hand again and said "Albus." He looked coldly at Umbridge and said "Delores." Lastly, he turned to Lika and said with a sly wink "If you need any help with that potion later just let me know. Good evening Professor Gypsy." And with that he turned and walked out of her house, closing the door softly behind him. Lika stared at the closed door and tried not to notice how empty the house seemed without him there.

"Professor?" Dumbledore interrupted gently. "Are you read to begin your exams?

Lika had almost forgot that Dumbledore and Umbridge were here until he spoke and suddenly remember why they were here. She was taking her Divination exam to make sure she really did possess the Inner Eye. She nodded at them and for the next three hours she was subjected to rigorous testing. She read tarot cards, palms and tea leaves. Then she crystal gazed and held a seance and was quizzed until she felt drained. Then she had to draw up star charts and horoscopes for the month.

She was sure that if Umbridge wasn't there questioning everything her test wouldn't have taken nearly so long. Lika could tell by Umbridge's aura that she didn't understand or approve of the art of Divination and therefore felt the Lika was less of a person. She tried not to care, she was used to skepticism by now, but she still felt a dull anger simmer through her blood. She could see why Remus didn't like Umbridge and had to force herself to remain polite as she was questioned mercilessly.

Dumbledore stood gracefully to signal he was satisfied and extended a hand to her. Lika prepared herself for the emotional invasion but it didn't come. _Obviously Professor Dumbledore knows Occlumency, _she thought with relief. She really didn't think she could deal with more today. "Excellent. Most impressive indeed." Dumbledore said kindly as he looked at her over his spectacles. "May I call you Lika?"

"Please do." Lika said sincerely.

"Good. Then you may call me Albus. It was a pleasure meeting you and I'll see you September first. Good evening Lika." He said as he released her hand and followed her to the door.

"Good night Albus. Madame Umbridge." Lika said as she saw them out.

When they had gone Lika sank back down on the couch feeling very drained and tired. She intended to just close her eyes for a minute before getting back up but fell into a deep sleep instead.

Remus watched Umbridge and Dumbledore leave Lika's house and found his stomach fluttering nervously as he waited for her to come to him. Time ticked by as he waited for what seemed like hours but a glance at the clock told him it had only been thirty minutes. _She's not coming. Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered. _He waged an internal battle as he tried to decide if he should go back to her house but his feet had already decided for him and he found himself at her front door. Then he tried to decide if he should knock but his hand solved that one for him too and raised itself to knock gently. Remus waited about a minute before knocking again. Still no answer. Slightly worried he cracked open the door to make sure she was ok. Quickly he found her laying on the sofa, her long hair tumbling over the back. He stepped into her living room and walked the short distance to her. She was peacefully sleeping, oblivious to the fact that he was in her house. Her long lashes were sweeping over her ivory skin and her full lips were parted slightly with her steady breathing. He felt a warmness spread through his whole body as he watched her. _She's so beautiful. What would she possibly want with a guy like me. She could have anyone._

_"Accio _night shirt" he whispered and found himself holding the top of his pajamas.

"_Ensemblay_ Lika." He said quietly as the nightshirt now replaced her blue robes.

Then he leaned down and scooped her securely into his strong embrace. His nightshirt slid dangerously high on her thighs and he swallowed hard. Turning to the hallway on his left he set off to find her bedroom.

It was dark but his eyes easily focused on her bed as he gently laid her down on the cover. He looked at her for a moment as she slept on angelically, his eyes fell to the juncture of her thighs were her red panties were clearly visible and his heightened sense of smell picked up the essence of her arousal. He yanked the sheet up to her neck harder than he intended trying to get her covered up.

"_Orchideous"_ he said quietly and flowers burst from the tip of his wand which he placed next to her in bed. He looked around for parchment and scribbled her a quick note and put that on the pillow next her. "Good night, sweet Lika." He said and with a pop he Disapparted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lika woke with a languid stretch and yawned loudly. She felt the sheets rub her bare thighs and looked down to find herself in a nightshirt that wasn't hers. She gazed around confused until her eyes came upon the bouquet of flowers lying next to her. She smiled and deeply inhaled their sweet aroma. She shifted to her side and spied the note lying on the pillow. Her stomach leapt with anticipation as she opened it.

_Dearest Lika, _

_ You looked so angelic sleeping I just couldn't bear to wake you. I hope you'll forgive me for coming into your home uninvited. I was concerned with your safety and wanted to make sure you were ok. I put you in my pajama top (don't worry, I used magic) to make you a little more comfortable. I did not want to further intrude by going through your things looking for a gown. Will you please meet me in front of the Three Broomsticks at midnight? I have something I want to show you and something I wish to tell you. I eagerly await your owl. _

_Unsure how to sign, _

_Remus_

Lika smiled excitedly as she wondered what he wanted to tell her, normally her Inner Eye knew these things but Remus Lupin was a very hard man to read. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from her bedside table and scribbled a reply. 

She got out of bed and went to find Gin, her owl, so she could deliver the letter. She coaxed the snowy owl off her perch and tied the note to her leg. "Take this next door to Remus." She said. The owl took off and had just reached the window when Lika cried "Gin wait." Ruffling her feathers indignantly Gin swooped back down. Lika pulled Remus' nightshirt over her head and said "Sorry. Please take this to him also." The owl nipped her finger affectionately and flew out the window.

Lika became lost in thought as envisioned what Remus could possibly have planned. _I should tell him tonight about me. If he wants to get involved he needs to know, not that I'm assuming he wants to get involved. What if he doesn't want to get involved? What if he disapproves of me? I don't I can handle another Anti-Seer. _With the chilly morning air drifting in through the open window Lika's nipples had pebbled causing her to come out of her nervous revere. _He's not like anyone I've ever known. He won't hurt me. _She turned and headed to the shower unable to prevent her smile.

Remus was pouring himself some cereal when the snowy owl flew in the window. She landed on the breakfast nook gently and Remus noticed the pajama top he had dressed Lika in was the bird's claws. He took it and offered the owl some dried cereal, which it accepted while hooting gleefully before sticking out it's leg. Remus saw the parchment tied there and removed it as well and with that the owl took off. His heart pounded in his chest as he read the letter.

_Sweet Remus, _

_ Thank you very much for tending to me last night. Again. I can't help but wonder if you are this kind to everyone. I appreciate your hospitality so much and the beautiful flowers made my day. I have something I need to talk to you about also, so I'll meet you at midnight. As for how to sign a letter, you should always go with what your heart tells you. So in my case I must sign_

_Yours with her heart bursting at the thought of seeing you, _

_Lika_

Remus wanted to yell with excitement but managed to tamp down the urge. She wanted to meet him tonight and her heart was bursting because of him, he thought happily. Life was good, except for one thing. The thing he was going to tell her tonight. He just hoped her heart didn't deflate after he told her. Fingering the material of the pajama top he idly considered the worst case scenarios. He could feel her heat radiating from the nightshirt and brought it to his nose to inhale her sweetness deeply and he knew he'd never be able to wear it again. _She's different. She won't hurt you. Look how upset she was the first day you met her. She was passionately livid._

The day seemed to drag on endlessly for Lika. She tried to keep herself busy creating lesson plans for the coming school year but found her attention kept straying to Remus. She pictured his handsome face clearly in her mind, his beautiful smile so full of warmth, his gray eyes so full of sparkle yet so troubled at the same time, and then his unruly tawny hair. She loved how it fell over his eye, it made him look so sexy. He really was built well also, tall and leanly muscled. She liked how he made her feel delicate and cared for without being imposing and overbearing. She longed to feel his strong arms around her again and had to control the fresh wave of excitement at seeing him again.

Remus decided to work outside in the garden to finish the degnoming. Partly hoping to catch a glimpse of Lika, partly trying to work off his pent up sexual frustrations. He couldn't remember ever feeling like his stomach was tied in knots but every time he thought of her that's exactly what happened. Finally darkness fell and headed inside to prepare his surprise and shower the sweat off his sticky body.

Lika headed into the bathroom to get ready for her date. She fussed over her hair and make up until she was satisfied; then she headed to her bedroom to pick out which robes to wear. She pulled out her spring green set and tried them on. Surveying herself in the mirror she decided she looked very pretty indeed. The light green emphasized her eyes and made her pale skin look flawless. With one last look she set off for the Three Broomsticks.

Remus waited for her patiently in front of the café. When he finally caught sight of her coming up the road his breath caught in his chest. _She's absolutely stunning, _he thought. She was smiling happily at the sight of him and he returned it broadly as she stopped in front of him. Her eyes were positively glowing as the moonlight reflected in them.

"Hi" He said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Hello" she replied, just as nervously.

Remus swallowed hard in his throat as he found himself reaching for her hand. He brought it to his lips to brush a soft kiss to her palm and watched her eyes drift shut. "Are you ready?" He asked. Lika nodded and he wrapped his arms around her and Apparated.

When they reached the grassy area he didn't release her right away but instead told her "Keep your eyes closed. Don't open them until I say to." She smiled and nodded.

Lika's heart was pounding so loudly she was sure Remus could hear it. She was so curious as to what he was doing she felt she was going to burst. She knew she was standing outside on the soft earth and could hear him moving around unloading something. Finally she felt him grab her hand, turn her around and pull her forward.

"Ok Lika. Open your eyes." He said near her ear causing her to shudder.

She opened her eyes and squealed delightedly as she was presented with a night skyline view of Hogsmeade. She looked up at the dark sky and saw all the stars twinkling merrily above them. Then she turned around to look behind her and saw what Remus had been fussing with. Spread out before her was an extravagant picnic complete with candles.

"Oh Remus." She said happily as she dropped to her knees, tugging him down with her so they could settle on the soft blanket. "This is wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he blushed deeply.

Settling down beside her on the blanket he grabbed a plate and handed it to her before grabbing his. They talked about everything and nothing until they lapsed into a companionable silence for a while. Remus was trying figure out the best way to bring up his subject. He couldn't just drop it on her.

"So what are you?" He asked.

Lika choked slightly as she looked up in surprise. _How can he know, _she thought before she said "Pardon me?"

"Are you muggle-born, half-blood, or pure blood? I'm half blood myself. My dad was a muggle and my mom was a witch. He was quite shocked when he found out."

Lika relaxed as she said "Oh. I'm muggle-born. First witch in my family. That we know about anyway."

He smiled at her. Some wizards would think less of her but he had never been one to buy into that crap; the only way to judge a wizard was on their abilities. Remus watched her slowly clean her fingers and found himself fascinated. He watched her pink tongue slip out to lick her full lips and fingertips and tried hard not to groan as he thought about her licking other things.

Lika knew he was watching her and looked up into his intense gaze, knowing at once he was very turned on. She set her plate off to the side and rose to her knees to scoot closer. Stopping directly in front of him Lika reached for his hand which she brought to rest above her breast so he could feel her heart beating wildly beneath his fingers.

"Do you feel that?" She asked him quietly, waiting for his nod. When he did she continued "That's what you do to me."

Remus looked at her with a fervor he'd never known and pulled her roughly to him causing her to topple onto his chest but only for a moment before rolling her under him. He gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but arousal and he crushed his mouth to hers. He kissed her with an unrestrained passion and found her to be most receptive. He thrust his tongue into her mouth like a drowning man for land and wrapped his hands in the silkiness of her hair. Breaking the kiss he moved his attentions to her sensitive neck and tugged her hair gently so she would tip her head back to allow him better access.

Lika was going out of her mind with want. Her breathing was ragged and she was writhing beneath him. Her hands, which were caressing her own breasts, reached up to grab his as she said "Remus for Merlin's sake, touch me." She pressed his hand against her abdomen and arched her back but she felt him recoil from her instead. _I was too brazen and demanding, _she thought while mentally kicking herself for scaring him away.

Remus heard her voice through the fog in his brain and withdrew. _What the hell am I doing? Does this look like talking? _He backed away and his chest constricted as he saw her wanton expression. "Lika, please don't look at me like that. Believe that I didn't want to stop either but there is much to say and I can't think with you so close."

She was torn between pride at his compliment and irritation that he stopped. So she instead she spoke calmly. "What is it you need to say Remus?"

She saw him waging an internal war with himself and decided to make it easier on him.

Lika stood up and offered her hand for him to stand as well. She braced herself then said. "Give me your hands please." He looked at her closely for a moment but she continued. "Remus do you trust me?" He nodded and gave her his hands without another moment of hesitation. She held both of her hands to his, so they were palm to palm as she spoke slowly in her most soothing voice.

"Remus. I want you to relax your mind. I want you to close your eyes and think of nothing but what you wanted to tell me. I want you to know I will not judge you or think any less of you for what it is. Do you understand me?" She said and saw him nod. "Good. Now envision that you have just told me what it is. Picture your ideal reaction from me. What am I doing? How do I look? Do you see these things?" Again he nodded. "Excellent. Now when I release your hands I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what it is you want to say. I promise you I will react with how you envisioned. Do you understand this?" He nodded for a third time and again she spoke "Good. I'm going to let go now and you will be secure in the knowledge that nothing bad will come from it." With that she dropped his hands.

His eyes popped open instantly at the loss of contact and suddenly he knew everything was going to be ok. Lika wasn't going to judge him. She liked him for him so he looked her squarely in the eyes and picked her hand back up before speaking.

"I'm a werewolf and I have been since age 5." He said.

__

__

Well that explains the feeling of something bursting out of me the first time he touched me. Poor Remus. Having to go through that pain once a month. She squeezed his hand and pulled him to her for a hug. He dropped to his knees and pressed his cheek against her belly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She idly ran her fingers through the softness of his hair.

"It's ok Remus. It doesn't matter to me. I like you just as you are. I can deal with it. It's only three days a month. It must be painful for you." She said as she felt his emotions spilling into her. She continued stroking his hair with one hand while the other caressed his shoulder and neck.

Remus kneeled there and just let her pour her sunshine into him. It felt good to let her take care of him. The feel of her fingers in his hair was settling to his troubled soul and he wanted to bask there forever with Lika, yet he wondered how she knew the way he wanted her to react. He shifted to the ground and looked at her standing over him. Grabbing her hand he pulled her to the ground behind him.

Lika knew what he wanted. Now that he had opened up to her, he was like an open book. She sat down cross legged, leaned against the tree and tugged his head gently to her lap where she began toying with his hair again. Lying on his back he looked up at her and said "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Lika looked down at him and smiled mysteriously. "Yes, there is. Remus, I'm a Seer. I possess the Inner Eye." She braced herself for the verbal attack but none came.

"Ahhh. That explains a lot. You're very intuitive Lika. I've never met anyone like you. What does it feel like?" he asked curiously.

"I've never been asked that before." She said honestly.

Remus shifted positions so he lay down on his side. He tugged her down next to him and with his wand conjured a couple of pillows to rest their heads on. He grasped her hand firmly and said "Well I'm asking you now. What does it feel like. Always having other peoples emotions intruding on yours. "

"It takes getting used to. When I first learned about being a Seer I thought I was going crazy. Now I have it pretty much under control. My main thing is touching. When someone touches my hands I feel things. The first time someone touches me I see their negative memories in my head and I feel the emotions they felt at that time."

"Is that what happened that first day we met?" he asked guiltily.

"Yes, but you didn't know so don't feel bad." she said reading his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Lika." he replied as he pressed her palm to his lips.

"Don't be."

"So what kind of things do you feel when someone touches you?" He asked.

"It depends on who is touching me and in what manner. Most of the time with just a regular incidents I only catch the negative thoughts." she said looking him in the eyes as she continued "if I'm with a lover I feel nothing but happiness and care. When I receive a kiss something takes a hold of me. My palms are especially sensitive, as you might have noticed earlier when I was working on you. When I receive a kiss to my palm it's like a kiss to my soul. It feels wonderful."

Remus again brushed a kiss to her palm and watched her eyes drift close as she visibly shuddered. He felt jealousy surge through him as he thought of other men kissing her soul. _Her previous lovers are not my business_.

"Does it always feel like that?" he asked curiously before he could stop himself.

"I don't know. I haven't had a lover before." She said as her eyes bore into his. She could read the happiness in his gaze.

"Why not?" he asked incredulously.

She blushed hotly at this. _How to explain._ "Men don't think about me like that." she said flatly before changing subjects. "So tell me about becoming a werewolf. It's awful it happened to you so young."

Remus lay there telling her about how he got bit, how he had learned to live with it, the transformation process, and even about the Wolfsbane potion he used to control it. Lika lay there listening to him, squeezing his hand periodically in a show of support. She even found her eyes tear a couple of times but he promptly kissed them away. When he was done speaking they lay there with their arms wrapped around each other as the silence washed over them, each of them lost in thought about the other, yet both thinking the same thing. They both felt as if they'd struck gold in the dating department. Twenty minutes later Remus could tell Lika had fallen asleep. Her even breathing against his neck told him it would be easier to just stay here so he conjured a blanket over them and snuggled her closer to him and let sleep take him over also.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lika woke slowly the next morning to a warm weight on her hip. She tilted her head down and found Remus' arm holding her tenderly close to him. _This is nice. I love the feel of his arms around me and I don't think I've ever felt this safe, _she thought. He looked so relaxed and she knew that he needed this bit of peace. She moved her hand up to his heart and felt it beat rhythmically against her palm, calming her back into a light sleep.

Remus woke a couple of hours later with a start. Lika's lashes were tickling his neck as she blinked. He looked down to find her staring at him. He smiled at her and ran his fingers up her arm. _This is surely the only way to wake up _he thought.

"Good morning." She said sweetly.

"Good morning yourself. Have you been awake long?" He asked.

"No." She lied. She didn't want him to know she'd been awake for an hour just watching him sleep. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. You should have woke me up. I didn't mean to make you sleep outside."

"It was fine. You looked so content I couldn't bring myself to wake you. It was a nice warm night anyway so it wasn't bad at all. Did you sleep well?"

"That was the best night sleep I've had in a very long time. You make me feel very safe Remus. Like nothing could ever hurt me as long as I'm in your arms. Thank you." She said with a tinge of sadness in her voice as she found herself scooting upward. Lika stared into his handsome face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Remus listened to the melancholy in her voice and wondered what she was referring to. He knew she didn't want to talk about it though and settled for rubbing her back soothingly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You are quite safe as long as your with me. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said in an attempt to take away her sadness.

Lika absorbed his strong energy pouring into her as he rubbed her back. He just about the kindest man she had ever met. For every moment they spent together she could feel herself falling even harder for him and she knew she was very much mistaken if she got out of this with her heart still her own. She lifted her head and looked into his deep gray eyes as she spoke.

"We better get going. It's almost noon."

"Are you joshing me? I had no idea it was so late." He said as panic filled him. Tonight was full moon and he hadn't even got his Wolfsbane potion yet. "I need to get home Lika. I have something very urgent to do today." He stopped speaking as he looked into her startled gaze. "Listen, I'm sorry to be so abrupt but tonight is full moon. I haven't even went to get my potion yet."

"Oh. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't fallen asleep you could have picked it up this morning. Let me help you clean up so we can leave at once." She said guiltily as she jumped up and began frantically putting things in the basket.

Remus watched her for a moment before grabbing her. "If you hadn't fallen asleep I wouldn't know what if feels like to wake up with you in my arms. And I wouldn't trade that for anything." He said as he tenderly stroked her cheek.

Lika's eyes filled with tears of emotion as she heard his whispered confession. He touched her, physically and mentally, in ways no one ever had. "Remus." She said as she leaned forward and kissed him gently. "You would have found out eventually," she said unblushingly, "you just found out a little earlier this way. Come on. We better get you home." And with a wave of her wand, everything was packed up before he could even work out what she said.

Remus left for the village still thinking about Lika's words. _Essentially, she just admitted that she planned to sleep with me, _he deduced thoughtfully. Not that he hadn't come to that conclusion himself. It was mostly a question of when rather than if. There was something powerful that ran through them and he couldn't help but wonder what making love to her would be like. If he almost lost it with a kiss how was going to control himself long enough pleasure her. Of course, with a full moon tonight, he was going to be out of commission for three nights anyway. And for the first time in years, he felt the old resentment of his condition kick up. Not seeing Lika for three days seemed like an eternity.

Lika walked into Flourish and Blotts with a purpose. She needed to find a book on potion making. She asked the kindly old wizard who ran the shop for assistance and within five minutes was out the door. She had been crystal gazing when she got home this afternoon and seen that the Hogwarts potion master, Severus Snape, had in fact not made Remus' potion this month. In fact Severus Snape was laughing in the face of a very frustrated Remus Lupin. _How could he do this to a coworker _she asked herself. So she had decided to make it for Remus herself.

Now that she had her book, she headed to The Potion Cupboard. She peeked in the window to make sure Remus was not in there before she entered. As she walked to the counter a sour looking man with greasy black hair and a rather hooked nose stared her down. She smiled at him and put on her cheeriest voice. He seemed to wince at the happy tone.

"Good morning! Lovely Day." she said.

"If you say so. What can I help you with." he said.

"I'm new in town. My name is Lika Gypsy." she said as she braced herself and held out her hand, which Snape shook reluctantly. _Hmm, nothing. Snape must know Occlumency. _

"Severus Snape. You are the new _American_ Divination teacher are you not?" he asked with a sneer.

"Yep. Guilty on both counts." she said though she knew he was being condescending. "And you're the Potion Master right."

"Yes." he said matter-of-factly.

"Good I need some potion ingredients." She thought it best not tell him explicitly what she was making but ticked off the ingredients she needed.

Snape listened to her tick off the ingredients and added it up in his head. She was making a Wolfsbane potion. He could only guess for Lupin. He'd seen them in town together hanging all over each other and it disgusted him. Lupin was nothing but a filthy half breed who dared to call himself human, what he thought he was doing trying to have a relationship with this woman was beyond him. But he wasn't going to let Gypsy ruin this for him. All his planning and effort wasted. _I think not _Snape thought.

"I'm out of monkshood, but you can add this." Snape said as he handed her a vile with a white powdery substance. "It's root of wormswood and can be used interchangeably with monkshood."

"Thank you very much Professor. I think that's all I need then, aside from the basic stock also." She said as she took out her money and paid him. "I'll see you in September. Nice meeting you." she said.

"Yes. Nice meeting you." He said smugly as she clanked out of the shop. "See you in September indeed."

Lika had spent the rest of the afternoon carefully following the books instructions. She knew this was a very touchy potion and had to be made exactly by the recipe. She wished she could add some sugar to sweeten the taste, the potion smelled awful so she knew it couldn't taste very good, but the book said sugar rendered it useless. Lastly she added the vile of powdery wormswood to the simmering cauldron.

When it was completed it was almost nightfall. She poured the potion into a goblet and tied her cloak around her as she made her way to Remus'. She knocked and stood to wait for him to open the door. She gave a second knock when he didn't answer and the door opened a crack.

"Lika, you shouldn't be here. It's full moon tonight and I'm not safe." he said sternly.

"I brought you something." She said as she lifted the goblet so he could see. "I knew Snape didn't make your Wolfsbane potion so I did."

"You did?" he asked incredulously as he opened the door to let her in. "How did you know Snape didn't make it?"

Lika tapped her head with her finger and offered him the goblet. Which he took gratefully and gulped down. He stared at her and smiled.

"Thanks Lika. I thought I was going to have to go away for the night since I didn't have the potion. You're a life saver. I swear Snape does it on purpose sometimes trying to get my in trouble. " He said as he stroked her palm.

She was watching his gray eyes carefully and noticed at once when they started turning yellow. She pulled her hand from his grasp and backed up. Her Inner Eye knew something wasn't right. "I should go Remus. I'll see you." She said as she backed toward the door.

Suddenly Remus wasn't standing there anymore but his werewolf form was. It was huge and hulking as it towered over her. Sniffing her out it came closer. She backed up further, but this only seemed to anger him. _What's wrong? He's not supposed to be dangerous. Something must have been wrong with the potion. I swear I did it right though. I was so careful. What the hell am I supposed to do _she asked herself in a panic.

"Remus?" She asked tentatively as she took another step backwards.

The wolf just let out a menacing howl and swiped at her with his massive paw, catching her cheek which began to bleed. It was hard to believe that this was the man who had held her so tenderly just hours ago but she knew he couldn't be held accounted for his actions as a wolf. He didn't even know who she was. He just knew that she was human prey.

She ran toward the back of his house but knew she was at a disadvantage. The only place she had even been was the living room. She flung herself in the nearest door, which happened to be a bathroom. She knew at once that this was a wrong move. The room had two openings and just as she reached the other door to close it, the werewolf appeared. She screamed and took off toward the other door again. She wretched it open and had made it about a step back into the hallway when she felt a claw tear through her back. Lika knew blood was oozing through her gauzy blouse but she didn't have time to think about the pain. It was either do something now or die at the wolfs mercy. She grasped her wand and said the first incantation that came to her mind.

"_Stupefy." _She screeched in terror. The wolf went flying backwards and landed on his back with howl of pain. It wasn't much but it gave her time to get to her feet and take off again. She headed to the next room, pitched herself inside and slammed the door closed. She waited with baited breath as she tried to figure out her next course of action. She knew she was going to have to lure him in here then trap him. He couldn't get out the house or he'd wreak havoc on the village. The door banged threateningly and she could hear his claws tearing at it in a desperation to get to her.

_It's now or never, _she thought as she sealed the window with the security charm. She opened the door with her wand and the werewolf came bursting in. It beared down her with his vicious teeth glinting dangerously. She quickly ran by him and felt his dagger claws hit her again, swiping her ribs this time and she felt the warm blood begin seeping through immediately. She cried out in pain and sank to her knees. The werewolf began shredding her cloak and Lika forced herself to crawl on her knees out of the room. She slammed the door with her wand and screamed "_Securitorious!"_

She was panting with pain but knew she had to get out of here. She concentrated hard on Apparating and with a soft pop she disappeared from the house. Though where she was she didn't know but she knew she wasn't at her house. Dully she noticed she was outside.

She gingerly tried to stand but the pain was too great. She really was losing an awful lot of blood. She looked around for the sign of a person but found no one. She tried to call out but found her voice would not work and she felt tears start. She was getting a little scared and the pain was excruciating. She felt very dizzy and cold; then all went dark.

Sirius Black was just coming home from the village when he saw an unrecognizable thing laying on the ground. As he came closer he saw the form of a crumpled woman bleeding profusely. Her shredded skin and torn clothes hit him in the gut and his instincts kicked in. He kneeled down and gathered her to him as he Apparated to St. Mungo's, the wizard hospital.

They checked her in and as the Healers cleaned her face Sirius got his first good look at her. It was the woman Remus was taken with. Remus had told him all about her and Sirius remembered seeing her in Flourish and Blotts. Suddenly a thought occurred to him as he realized what day it was. _Oh shit. Full moon. _He ran to the Healer.

"Listen, it's possible she was bitten by a werewolf. She needs to be waken so we can know for certain. She can't have been outside very long. The blood wasn't dried. If she was bitten the effects can be neutralized." Sirius said lowly to the Healer so no one else could hear.

The Healer nodded and moved her into a private room. Sirius was unsure whether he should follow but found his feet had made the decision for him. He watched the Healer wake Lika. Her eyes drifted open but were bleary and out of focus.

"Can you tell me what did this to you?" The Healer asked gently.

"A werewolf." Lika said scratchily.

"Did he bite you?" the Healer inquired.

Lika swallowed hard and tried to speak again but found her voice wouldn't work so she settled for shaking her head no. Her eyes tried to focus on the man standing in the corner and she was trying to figure out who he was; he did look vaguely familiar though. She felt the Healer put her back into a sleep and didn't give the man a second thought.

Sirius watched Lika's eyes pop open for the second time in three days and felt his stomach unclench. The Healers had bandaged her up but had insisted she stay here for observation but Lika had been asleep for almost two days now and even the Healers were becoming concerned.

Lika focused on the room and tried to figure out where she was. She then remembered about the werewolf attack and looked around the room. The man who was there when the Healer was questioning her was still here. She looked at him for a moment before she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Sirius Black." He answered.

"Really? I have one of your books! It's fascinating." She said brightly. "I'm Lika by the way."

Sirius smiled at her. Out of all the reactions he expected, this was the least unlikely. He could tell instantly that he liked her very much. " I know who you are. Remus has told me about you." He said. "We're good friends, known each other since our own days at Hogwarts." He added after she looked puzzled,

Lika's face fell instantly as that night came rushing back to her and she suddenly had a million questions. "Remus. Oh my God. Is he ok?" she asked in panic.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why do you ask?" He asked curiously.

"Umm..." She hesitated. She didn't know whether to say anything to Sirius about this or not. She didn't' want Remus to be in trouble but she had to know he was ok. _Sirius did write that book about being Anti-Werewolf and he's good friends with Remus _she thought as she talked herself into telling him.

"Remus did this to me. But it wasn't his fault. He went to get his potion from Snape, who 'forgot' to make it. So I thought I'd make it for him, " she said as she blushed; she felt a little embarrassed that Sirius would know how much she cared for Remus, but plunged on. "I went to buy ingredients at the Potion Cupboard from Snape. He was out of one of the ingredients and gave something in a vile instead. He told me that they were interchangeable. I should have known he was lying. Remus took the potion but became harmful anyway. And I'm sure I made the potion correctly. I was very careful. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you Lika. Damn Snape and his prejudices." Sirius said. "That was just downright dangerous and stupid. He's such a git. I need to go check on Remus. If I know him he's going to be in a panic when he turns back into himself. Are you going to be ok alone?"

"Of course. Thanks for finding me Sirius. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't came along. Please bring Remus with you when you come back. Make sure he knows I'm not angry." Lika said.

Sirius nodded and turned on his heel toward the door. _I'm glad Remus found her. He deserves some happiness. And this woman is special, _he thought as he set off for Remus' house.

Remus woke in his natural form and felt a sense of relief. _Another cycle over _he thought. He always felt a better afterwards knowing no one was hurt by his transformation. This time, however, his relief was very short lived. He noticed he was holding a piece of material in his hand. It was a velvety soft green and he knew he had seen it before. He was trying desperately to remember where. His stomach sank as he noticed more material pieces on the floor. They were splattered with blood. He tried to remember what had happened before his body was taken over by the wolf but his memory was fuzzy. He was absently stroking the green material when it hit him. _Lika_. _This is Lika's cloak material _he thought in terror.

He jumped up and looked around the room, taking in the shreds of fabric and the blood staining the carpets and the walls. _Oh dear Merlin. What have I done?_

He felt his stomach gurgling and knew he was going to be ill. He ran to the bathroom, sick with guilt and wretched. If he had done anything to her he couldn't live with himself. He had to find her. So getting his wits about him he ripped open the front door to find Sirius standing, there poised to knock.

"Sorry Sirius. I don't have time right now." Remus said abruptly. "I have to go look for someone."

"She's at St. Mungo's Remus." Sirius said quietly.

"What? Who is?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Your Lika." Sirius said as he watched his friends eyes fill with anguish. Just as he suspected, Remus was blaming himself.

"Oh shit. What did I do? Tell me what I did Sirius. No! Don't tell me. I don't think I can bear it right now. I have to go. Tell me on the way over what I did. " Remus said in plain agony.

So as they Dispparated, Sirius explained about Lika's escape and Snape giving a faulty ingredient. He hoped with the Snape explanation Remus would quit blaming himself but nothing doing. Remus looked more haunted than ever. "You have a very brave, beautiful, smart and wonderful girl there Remus and she obviously adores you." Sirius said in effort to help. But it didn't appear to have the effect he was hoping for. He didn't know what he expected.

"She's not my girl. I don't have a girl, want a girl or even deserve a girl." Remus said coldly as he withdrew from the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated R for strong sexual content.

Chapter 5

They Apparated with a pop outside Lika's closed door and Remus tried to calm his racing heart. Sirius knocked before Remus was ready; he shot his friend a dirty look as the door opened and Sirius shoved him through. With a pop Sirius Disapparted, leaving him quite alone with Lika sitting on the bed with a smile on her face.

"Remus! Hello." she said happily.

Remus stared at her a moment and watched her smile welcomingly. He took in her tattered appearance and felt like a knife had been plunged into his gut. _No, I take it back being stabbed probably feels better than this at the moment. _His eyes roamed over her bruised face to the blood spattered blouse she still wore. It was torn in several places and her cuts were clearly visible under the fabric. She had deep gashes on her left arm and the left side of her rib cage. He crossed over to her and flung himself to his knees and began sobbing into her lap.

"Lika. I'm sorry I did this to you. So very sorry. If only you knew how bad I felt." He choked out.

"I do know Remus. It's ok. I know it wasn't you. You couldn't help it and I know that. Please don't blame yourself. I'm ok. No harm done." she said as she softly stroked his hair as he cried into her lap, soaking her skirt with tears. He jerked up abruptly and looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"For Merlin's sake. Don't be so accepting. Get mad. I almost killed you. Don't give me that shit about no harm done. Sirius told me what happened. Why are you sticking up for me?" he shouted at her yet feeling bad for doing it.

"What are you talking about Remus? It wasn't you, it was the werewolf." she said tenderly though she was trying not to cry. She reached out to stroke his hair but he swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me. You can't touch me. It's better if you don't touch me. I am the werewolf. Don't you see? I don't think we should see each other anymore Lika." he said while avoiding her gaze.

"What? Why?" Lika said with tears flowing freely now.

"It's just best if we don't. I'm a dangerous person. I don't deserve anything and you certainly can do much better than me. I have to go. Good bye Lika. And I'm truly sorry." He said as he turned to go, her sobs ripping through him.

"You're acting like a selfish prick Lupin. But I want you to know I'll still be here when you get your shit together......Ouch." She broke off as she sank to the floor gasping. She had been trying to stand but moved the wrong way and managed to open her rib wound again. She knew she was bleeding because she felt her blouse becoming sticky. She also knew Remus smelled the blood because in an instant he was at her side, lifting her back onto the bed. He was sobbing again as he clutched her close and rained kisses on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You're right I was being a selfish prick. I don't want to stop seeing you. It's hard to imagine I existed before you and I don't know what I'd do now if I lost you." He said as he kissed her fully on the mouth with all the passion and emotion he had in him. He felt her return the kiss with all her soul and again marveled at his luck. _I really don't deserve her. She's astoundingly accepting. _She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Do you think you could call the Healer to fix me up?" she asked.

"What?" he asked stupidly, still lost in heated sensation. "Oh yeah. Of course. Right away. I'll be right back."

Remus was only gone for about twenty seconds before he returned with a Healer in tow. The Healer removed Lika's ruined blouse so she was clad only in her bra and suddenly she felt very exposed even though she knew the only thing that Remus was looking at was her cuts. He looked absolutely horrified as the Healer finished and left.

"Don't look like that. It's as much my fault. I was the air head who trusted Snape. He must know Occlumency because I got nothing from him at all." She said seriously.

"Please don't make this your fault. It's hard enough for me accepting what I did without you being wonderful enough to try taking the blame. I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and look what happened. I hurt you." He said sadly.

"Remus. Will you come hold me?" She asked tentatively. Not sure what his reaction would be. One minute he wanted to cling to her desperately and the next he wanted nothing more than to shove her away. She waited with baited breath as he wrestled with her request until he finally made his way over to her. He embraced her timidly as though afraid he would break her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and snuggled her cheek against his chest and sighed.

"They want to keep me just one more night before they release me. Will you stay with me. Please?" she asked as she looked up at him hopefully.

He looked into her desperate gaze and nodded. She smiled as she lay down and pulled him down also. She scooted closer to him and rest her head in the hollow of his shoulder and he wrapped both arms securely around her. She kissed his neck and her breasts rubbed against his chest, which caused him to shudder with want, and whispered her thanks as she drifted off to sleep. She hadn't put her blouse back on, not that he could blame her, it was in a nasty condition, so he pulled the blanket securely around her. _She's an absolutely amazing one of a kind find and I would be an idiot for letting her go. She likes me just as I am, faults and all. She's so easy to love. Do I love her? How do you know when you're in love _he asked himself as he too fell asleep.

_Lika moaned deep in her throat as Remus' beard roughened cheek rubbed against her sensitive throat. He was biting her neck roughly in a fit of passion. His hands were tangled deep in the thickness of her hair, holding her head immobile. Growling deeply, he raised his shaggy head and stared into her wanton eyes as he leaned in to kiss her open lips. His tongue thrust inside and sought out the warm recesses of her mouth until he came in contact with her tongue and they began dueling._

_ Lika reached for his hands and pulled them up to her breasts, she flattened his palm brazenly against her mounds of flesh and she arched her back into his touch. His thumbs began stroking her nipples through her shirt. She tore her mouth away as she breathed in raggedly. He looked at her wickedly and scooted lower. Maintaining eye contact he fastened his hot mouth over her nipple and suckled through the material while his hands roamed lower over her body. He_ _grazed her panties with skilled finger tips and she screamed as sensations rocketed through her. She spread her thighs wider and arched into his large hand._

_ He rubbed her through her panties teasingly, then more firmly until she was squirming underneath him. Remus was still sucking on her nipples firmly as he reached under the waistband of her underwear. Getting no resistance from Lika he continued pushing them down her thighs until she was exposed to his view then did the same with her bra. As she lay naked before him he couldn't help but appreciate how gorgeous she was and he didn't hesitate to tell her so. He leaned down again and began sucking her bare nipple. Nipping it gently with his teeth, then laving the pain away with his tongue. _

_ His hand roamed lower again and he found her open and waiting. His deft fingers stroked her cored center and he felt her buck underneath him. He left her nipples and pushed himself lower. He stared into dazed eyes and watched her whisper his name. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her most intimate place. She sobbed out his name again and lifted her hips to meet his thrusting tongue. He sucked, licked and nibbled gently at her folds and could feel her growing wetter. Remus inserted a finger into her and knew that Lika was close to coming. He added another finger and sucked her with more pressure and then she was screaming his name as her intense orgasm rocked her. _

Remus was yanked from sleep as he heard Lika scream his name. He sat up urgently and stared into her face. Her cheeks were very pink indeed and her brow was glistening with a sheen of perspiration but she slept on. She was thrashing wildly as she moaned. He was getting ready to wake her when her words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Remus. Oh Merlin. Right there. Harder." she moaned in her sleep and pulled him closer to her.

He looked at her face again and was staring at the obvious. Her pink cheeks were pink from arousal; which was also the cause of her perspiration. Now that he saw those things he noticed he could smell her passion also. He didn't know whether to wake her so he settled for watching her. He saw tears leak out of her eyes and he couldn't help but kiss them away.

Lika jerked suddenly. _Why does Remus have two pair of lips? How can be kissing me in two different places at once _she thought with confusion. She looked down at Remus nestled intimately between her thighs and then she looked up at him staring tenderly into her face.

She was sorting it out when it suddenly hit her. She had been dreaming and from what she could tell it had been a very erotic dream. She was all sweaty and achy. She could smell her own arousal and knew Remus must also. He was smiling at her with a new look in his eyes. One she had yet to see. Something that told her he knew something she didn't. He stroked the cut on her cheek gently.

"Having a pleasant dream Lika?" he asked slyly.

She felt herself blush hotly and buried her face in her hands, which he quickly pried away. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered." he said insistently and he leaned forward and kissed her then leaned to her ear and whispered. "Someday soon it won't be a dream but a reality. I promise you that."

"Thank you for not making me feel stupid." she said. "Oh. And if it's half as good in real life as in dreams, we're in for a real treat." she added brazenly.

Remus felt himself swell even harder at her words and couldn't help but kiss her deeply once more. When they broke apart he said "I know it's a little odd now, after everything that we've been through, but I want to do this properly. You deserve the best. Lika will you go out on a date with me?"

"Yes. I'd like that Remus." she said happily.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is rated R for strong sexual content. Please feel free to leave feedback. It's all appreciated!

Chapter 6

Remus had let Lika decide what she wanted to do for the date activity and he was curious as to what she had come up with. She had been positively beaming when he had told her it was ladies choice night and all she had said to him was dress in cool muggle clothes. So dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a blue Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath it he set off to pick up Lika. _What a beautiful night._

Lika saw him coming up the walk and took in each glorious inch of him as she opened the door. She leaned casually on the door frame and smiled in welcome at him. _Oh Merlin does he look handsome _she thought to herself. Remus took in the delicious curved silhouette of Lika in the shadows. She was wearing jean shorts that showed a generous amount of her gorgeous legs and a spaghetti strapped green tank top that brought out the emerald in her eyes; her long hair had been put up in a bun on the top of her head and he found his fingers itching to pull it down.

"Hi." He said as he leaned to kiss her softly. He felt her knees buckle and grinned as he steadied her.

"Hello yourself." she replied. "What an appropriate shirt."

"Huh?" he asked.

Lika looked at him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him so she could Apparate. Next thing he knew they were standing on a beach. He looked at her in confusion and asked "Where are we?"

"We're in my country now. Aloha. Welcome to Hawaii." She said as she produced a lei. She leaned forward to place it around his neck and kiss his cheek.

Remus continued looking at her like she was mad until he too produced a lei and kissed her as well as he bedecked her.

"This is gorgeous! I've never been here. The sand is so white and the air is so crisp and fresh." He said excitedly.

"Come on. Let's walk along the beach." she said as she reached for his hand. He paused and looked at her before pressing his palm directly to hers. She knew that he loved the closeness as much as she did. "Do you swim?"

"Yes. But I don't have a suit." he said in exasperation.

"Umm hello. Are you a wizard or not?" she said in amusement.

Remus looked at her feeling quite overwhelmed indeed. "Oh yeah." he said feeling quite stupid. Of all the date activities to pick this would have been the last one he would have thought. He watched her tap her head and her shorts turned into a bikini and he swallowed hard as he took in curves. He shifted his attention away and tapped his own head. Lika watched his clothes transform to trunks and felt her mouth go dry at the sight of all is male hardness. His chest and arms were very well muscled and the trunks clung to his powerful legs.

"Wow." she exclaimed, still unable to stop her unabashed staring.

"Funny. I was thinking the same about you." he said blushing slightly. Her direct attention was having effects on his libido and he forced himself to think the most boring thing he could. She smiled and pulled him toward the ocean.

Lika dived right in and disappeared under the surface, Remus on the other hand waded in slowly, letting his body get used to the temperature.

He looked around briefly for Lika but did not see her. There was not another person on the beach or in the water so he didn't know where she could have got to; she had been under so long he was getting quite concerned. He ducked under to glance around for her but couldn't see her there either.

Swimming a little further in he ducked under again and suddenly felt something clinging to his back. He kicked hard toward the surface as his heart beat wildly in his chest. When he was above water he felt warm soft lips press themselves to the cord of his neck.

"Looking for someone?" she whispered coyly as she nipped his ear.

Remus shuddered with pleasure as he answered "You scared me."

Lika removed her hold from around his neck and moved to stand in front of him. She stared deeply into his eyes. Remus watched her looking at him and was puzzled. _What is she thinking _he thought to himself.

She suddenly splashed him full in the face and dove out of sight. Remus was left sputtering water as her giggle trailed off. He ducked under the surface and kicked off to follow her. He caught her quickly and pulled her above. He splashed her in the face then took off.

Lika laughed and said "Oh, now you're going to get it!" She swam after him like a shot and grabbed his ankle. She was no match for his strength and he easily kicked free of her hand and rounded on her. She tore away in the opposite direction shrieking and laughing, her heart lighter than it had been in ages.

Remus stalked her like prey, when she moved he moved, when she dove he dove. Soon he had her cornered against a rock and swam toward her purposefully. Lika was no longer laughing, but waiting intently. He stopped so he was directly in front of her and trapped her with his arms. He leaned forward until he was level with her ear and just breathed hotly on her flaming skin.

"I'm going to kiss you now." he whispered.

"Thank Merlin." she said.

He gazed into her sparkling green eyes as he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. It was soft and tender at first but grew steadily more intense. He felt her tongue touch his shyly at first, then more boldly as she grew more confident by the groan low in his throat.

Lika slipped her arms up his chest and around his neck as she felt his snake their way around her hips. They were pressed so close yet Remus didn't feel close enough. He slipped his hands lower to cup her bottom and pull her into the cradle of his thighs. Lika swallowed a surprised gasp as she felt his hardness pressed against her stomach. _I did that to him. He's hard because of me, _she thought in amazement. He kneaded the flesh of her bottom firmly as he dipped his hand below the elastic of her bikini bottom. She broke the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips so they were pressed most intimately to each other. The only thing keeping them from being one was their bathing suits.

Lika began kissing her way down his muscled neck to his strong chest. She grazed her teeth over his flat male nipples and felt his moan tear through her. He looked at her and unwrapped her legs from around him to push her away slightly. _Why is he always fighting against me _Lika thought in frustration.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Lika, we have to stop." He said.

"Stop? Are you crazy? Why?" She demanded as she moved closer, to which he doggedly moved away again.

"Because. We can't do this here. What if someone comes by? Besides, you're a virgin. I can't take that from you so easily." he said reasonably. He was determined to not let her see how much this pained him. As much as he wanted her, he didn't want her first time to be in ocean. She needed romance and to be swept off her feet. That's what she deserved.

Lika grabbed his hand and pressed her palm to his so she could see what he was thinking but he had shut himself down to her. She shook her head and swam toward shore. She stepped out onto the white sand, now shining bright in the moonlight and conjured a blanket. She flopped down and stared at the bright stars above her, self doubt running through her mind. She was getting a little tired his games. One minute he couldn't keep his hands to himself and the next he was pushing her away from him.

She gave her head a tap and restored her bathing suit back to her shorts and tank top. She flopped onto her side and stared blankly ahead, ignoring Remus completely when he sank down beside her.

He watched her back stiffen and knew he had hurt her feelings. Unsure as what to say, he just left her alone for a while. After ten minutes of silence he reached out a hand to rub her back soothingly when she spoke up at last.

"Don't touch me. If you think I'm some kind of game Remus you're sorely mistaken. If you don't want to be with me just say so. Don't string me along. It's not fair to my heart. Why can't you accept my virginity for the gift it is. I've been waiting for my true love to make love with. I know you feel alone in the world but just as much as you hate being alone, you also feel you don't deserve anything but loneliness. And until you can get past that, there's really no point in us seeing each other. Good night Remus. I trust you can find your way home." She said in a voice full of sorrow.

With a pop she Disapparated, leaving Remus alone to deal with the weight of her words.

Two days later Remus was feeling angry at her accusations. How could she say such things. He was only trying to protect her. He didn't think she knew what she was getting herself into. Then when he tried to reason his way through her words he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was right. Maybe he was just protecting himself, instead of her. He'd never been in love after all, he didn't know the first thing about it.

All he knew was that this was the worst two days he could remember ever having. He couldn't sleep or eat and found that he just didn't gave a damn about anything. Term started next week and he needed to get back in Lika's good graces before that. She had called him her true love and when he thought about that his heart swelled to ten times it's normal size. He was just so scared he was going to hurt her. No one had ever dared love a werewolf.

Lika spent the remaining days before term started locked up in her house. Her eyes were puffy from crying hourly and her hair was a tangled mess. She just didn't care. Every time Remus came to the door she ignored him, pretending she wasn't home. He left notes under her door which she immediately destroyed without reading. She felt as if her heart had been shred into a thousand pieces.

Remus had been trying fruitlessly for almost a week to get to Lika but she was truly ignoring him. How was he supposed to talk to her if she wouldn't even see him? It was now the last night before term started and he hated to leave for Hogwarts not speaking to her. So he had once again gone to her house. He banged on the door loudly and found his frustration made him want to yell.

"Damn it Lika open the door. I know you're there. I really need to talk to you." Remus raged.

Lika watched him anxiously through the crystal ball. He was getting genuinely angry. And she heard him shout again.

"I'm going to break down this damn door it you don't answer it. I'm going to give you a minute before I force it open." He said insistently.

He gave her more than a minute and sank down so he was leaning against the door. "How am I supposed to tell you how I feel about you if you won't open the door?" he said out loud, but mostly to himself.

_How he feels about me? What does he mean, _she wondered happily. She jumped out of her chair and ran to the door, which she thrust open, causing Remus to fall backward.

Remus' quick reflexes had him jumping up almost instantly. He gathered her to him and pulled her into his secure embrace. He pressed kisses over whatever part of her face he could reach. Then rested his chin on top of her head while holding her close.

"I'm sorry Lika. You were right. I was afraid of hurting you and myself. I was in the mind set that I don't deserve anyone but I don't want to run anymore. You are very special to me Lika. I have a hard time remembering my life before you were in it, I just know it's better now. Forgive me." he said tenderly as he caressed her cheek and pulled her to him.

"Oh Remus. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you, it was completely uncalled for. You are a very special man and I want you to know I will never intentionally hurt you." she sobbed into his neck as her tears wet his shirt.

"I know that and I'm sorry I doubted you." he said, rocking her back and forth.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, just standing in the front door clinging to each other. Drawing from the others strength. When Lika finally pulled away she stared into his clear gray eyes and grasped his hand.

"Come on. I was just getting ready to make dinner. Will you stay?"

"I'd like that." He answered as he followed her to the kitchen. "Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is not for the easily offended. It is rated R for a reason. Language and Sexuality is contained in this chapter.

Thanks for all the nice feedback. I haven't had the nerve to post anything I've written, but you guys are making it easier. Most of the time it just goes to the bottom of a drawer and forgotten. Until I find it a year later that is and laugh at how pathetically romantic I am. Anyway.....on to the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Do you like spaghetti?" She asked.

"Very much so." He replied.

"Good. You can sit down if you'd like." She said cordially.

"Nonsense. I'll help."

Lika looked at him and knew they'd just be bumping into each other in her small kitchen but smiled at him anyway. _This could work to my advantage_, she thought.

So they worked along side each other preparing dinner and just as she expected they were constantly brushing against each other. Lika could tell Remus was getting very turned on but it only made her more determined to brush against him.

Remus was losing himself in the heady sensations. Her scent was intoxicating and her close proximity seemed to be making him fuzzy headed. He was sorry he had offered to help because he didn't know if his nerves could take the delicious torture. He was chopping a fresh tomato for the sauce when he felt her looking at him. Setting the knife down he looked into her smoldering gaze.

Next thing he knew Lika had launched herself at him. He caught her easily and felt her soft lips on his neck. He groaned low in his throat and turned fully around to pull her to him. They were flush against each other, heart to heart.

Lika kissed him with all the passion she had in her. She wanted nothing more than to please him. She kissed her way up the strong column of his neck and felt his arms lock securely around her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere." She teased.

"Just making sure you don't." he replied.

They locked eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Lika let her tongue slip into his ready mouth and they began a tender exploration. She felt drunk with the taste of him and suddenly she felt as if she weren't close enough. Clawing at his t-shirt in frustration, she broke the kiss only long enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside.

She ran her soft hands up his warm sinewy chest and felt his shudder in her fingertips. She kissed her way down his bared flesh and caressed him gently. As her mouth gave her attention to his nipples her hands roamed lower. She cupped his straining erection through his khaki's and he gave a sharp intake of breath.

Remus felt her hands on his penis and instinctively grabbed at her. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw determination behind glimmering passion. She tugged her hands free from his and put them back where they had been. Lika continued gazing at him as she made quick work of his button and zipper. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her hand brushing against him.

"Lika. Please." he said, unsure if he was begging for more or trying to stop her.

"Shhh, Remus. Let me." she said as she pushed his pants down dragging his boxers with them.

Remus stood naked before her and watched her eyes widen as they came to rest on his arousal. She gulped and looked at him as she said "Wow. Is all that for me?"

"It's all because of you."He said as he reached for her but she swatted his hands away gently and shook her head.

"This is about you." she whispered hotly in his ear.

She drug herself slowly down his body, the material of her clothes rubbing at his over-sensitized skin, until she knelt in front of him. Maintaining eye contact she wrapped her lips around him and watched his eyes close. He groaned as he held her head tightly. She lifted a warm hand to scrape her nails gently on the skin of his testicles as she began gliding his length in further to the recesses of her throat.

Remus thought he had surely died and gone to heaven. Her warm wet mouth engulfing him was honestly the best sensation he'd ever had. He had his hands buried in her thick hair as her head bobbed up and down on his straining cock. Knowing he was close to coming, he tugged gently on her hair to get her attention but she ignored him. He could feel himself getting ready to lose it tried to back up from her but she held tight and wouldn't quit her passionate ministrations.

"Lika. Please." He said for a second time.

Lika just glanced at him and felt her smile as she continued with even more vigor. He bucked against her mouth and felt his hot seed spilling down her throat as he moaned. She took in every last drop of his pearly essence until he was dry and she stood to look at him.

Her eyes raked over him and she smiled at his reaction. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing very raggedly. She took a step toward him so she could feel his heat radiating. His eyes popped open at her closeness and made a sudden movement to the counter. He knocked away the cutting board he had been using and grabbed Lika. He whipped her around so that her front was pressed against the counter and her back was to him. He lifted her hair off her neck and began biting his way to her ear.

She shivered as his tongue darted in the shell of her ear and felt his hands on her breasts. She didn't know whether to arch backward into his kiss or forward into his palms but luckily he compromised for her by pushing her more solidly against the counter so she got both.

Remus' hands tugged her blouse free of her skirt and pulled it up over Lika's head then unhooked her bra. He tossed them to join his clothes in the pile on the floor and her breasts spilled into his hands.

Lika purred deep in her throat and pushed her own skirt and panties down so she was naked in front of him. His hands were pinching at her nipples and she thrust her head back onto his shoulder so she was pressed more fully into him.

Remus spun her around and lifted her easily onto the counter and stepped between her thighs. His hands were replaced by his mouth as he nipped gently at her nipples with his teeth. Lika had wrapped her legs around him holding him captive and he smiled as he looked up at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, tossing her words back at her.

"Just making sure you don't." She said through her smile.

His hands began wandering lower against her abdomen and he felt her suck in a sharp breath as his hand brushed against her womanhood. She sighed his named and wrapped her legs tighter around him. He slipped a finger inside her juicy pink wetness and she jerked upward as she unlocked her legs. Remus added a second finger as he knelt in front of her, her scent tantalizing him.

Lika braced herself for the unfamiliar sensations and found that there was no way to brace herself. _This is so much better than the dream, _she thought, dizzy with pleasure. His tongue was licking her delicate folds as his continued fingering her into a frenzy. Remus gave attention to her very core as he felt her becoming wetter. She was breathing hard and writhing underneath his skilled tongue. Her heels were digging into his back as she pressed his head more firmly against her.

He began nibbling at her clitoris when her orgasm hit her. She bucked against his mouth and hit her head on a cabinet in the process but she didn't even notice. She cried out his name as wave after wave crashed over her until she lay spent on the cabinet.

"That was fabulous." She said dreamily as she sat up and tugged him to her.

"Yes. That was.....beyond incredible." He agreed as he kissed her softly.

"Remus?" She asked as she hugged him to her and linked her palm to his.

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily.

"Make love to me." She said

"What about dinner?" He asked.

"Fuck dinner." She replied.

Remus pulled back a little to look her in the eye. He felt her emotions roaring through her like a river. He knew she was certain but he had to ask anyway.

"Are you absolutely certain? Once we make love it will never be the same again." He said as he searched her gaze.

"Promise?" she replied. "And besides after what we just did, I think it's too late to worry about things changing."

Remus picked her up off the counter and headed to the door. Stopping in the doorway as a thought occurred to him and said "_Accio _wand." His wand flew into his hand and he made his way toward Lika's bedroom. He set her gently down on the bed and lit the candles with his wand, which he then pointed at her and muttered the birth control spell. Turning back around he found her eyes on him shining with emotions.

Lika watched Remus and felt his tenderness pouring from him as he lay down beside her on the bed. He gave her a soul capturing kiss and rolled on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. His hardness was warm against her stomach and he linked their hands palm to palm. He poised himself at her waiting entrance and gazed into her green eyes as he spoke.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt at first but it will get better I promise. Are you ok?"

Lika nodded as she captured his lips again and squeezed his hands in nervous anticipation. When he entered her he stopped for a moment to let her get used to his size. Her breath caught in her throat and she tore her mouth away from his as pain shot through her.

Remus eyes watched hers widen with what was surely pain and stopped to give her a minute. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"I think so. The pain is subsiding now." she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He continued watching her eyes as he moved inside her. Two people moving as one. She felt so damn good he didn't how he was going to make this last. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed him even harder into her. She could feel her orgasm bubbling at the surface as he thrust into her repeatedly. Finally she cried out his name as she came for a second time and tears leaked from her eyes. Remus joined her three thrusts later, spilling himself in her.

He collapsed on top of her for a moment before rolling them over so she was laying on him. He felt a hot wetness on his chest and lifted her chin so she had to look at him. Remus' heart tore as he saw tears streaming down her face.

"What's this?" he asked immediately. "Oh Merlin. I hurt you didn't I. I went too fast and was too rough. I should have taken it slow..."

He was cutoff by a playful slap on his cheek to silence him and Lika's lips on his. The kiss was soft, full of subdued passion and his opinion entirely too short.

"You didn't hurt me Remus. On the contrary, I don't think anyone could have been more gentle and tender. It was perfect." She said after she broke the kiss.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked with concern.

"Because it was perfect." she said simply, eyes shining with tears. "You're perfect."

Remus looked at her with his heart full to the point of spilling over and pulled her to him for a hot kiss.

"You're the perfect one." He insisted.

"We're both perfect....together." She relented. "Stay with me tonight? Please? I don't want the night to end yet."

"I don't want to be anywhere else but with you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Silence took them over as each became lost in thought. As she hovered on the edge of sleep she whispered her thanks to him which he didn't answer. She listened to his deep even breathing and knew he must be asleep.

"I love you Remus." she whispered as she too drifted off to sleep.

Remus' eyes, which had been closed in thought, popped open at these words and he smiled. _She loves me, _he thought happily as he followed her into dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is rated R for sexual content.

Some questioned back history-This story takes place in Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin has been at Hogwarts since Harry's 3rd year. Trelawney was the Divination teacher in Harry's 3rd and 4th year. (That was my fault. I didn't think to work in that info anywhere. Thanks J.N. Cahill)

Chapter 8

Lika awoke feeling totally refreshed, but aching in unfamiliar spots. She stretched contently and glanced up at the clock. _It's almost time to begin my first day at work, _she thought nervously. She had a hollow pit in her stomach as worry began to fill her. She hadn't taught school before and was concerned she wouldn't do well.

Remus felt her lashes tickling his chest and reached to press her palm to his. Her emotions poured into him even stronger than before they had made love and he knew instantly that she was scared.

"Good morning." He mumbled in her ear.

"Hi." She replied toying with a lock of her hair.

"What is it? Do you regret last night?" He asked with baited breath.

Lika gazed up at him as she pulled herself upward to kiss him with all her love. She held his head still as she nibbled his lower lip. He moaned into her mouth and locked his arms around her.

"Does that answer your question?" She teased.

"Hmm. I don't think I'm convinced." He said as he rolled them over quickly so she was under him and gave her a gentle kiss. Her breath caught as she looked up at him with worry still in her eyes.

"What is it then?" He asked.

"Just nervous. I've never taught before. What if I'm bad as a teacher? What if the kids don't like me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They're going to love you. Just be your charming self and they'll be hooked." He said confidently as he stroked her hair and glanced at the clock. "I better be getting home. I have to get dressed and get my lesson plans. Meet you here when I'm done? We can use the floo network together. You can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds so the fireplace is usually quickest."

"I'm not sure where I need to be going so that would be great. Thanks Remus." She said as she got up. She glanced around for her clothes but remembered they were in the kitchen floor and blushed deeply as she looked around for something to cover herself with. She snatched at the sheet and stood up.

Remus watched her with wicked delight as she tried to be modest. He clutched at the sheet as she began to walk away so the sheet didn't go with her, presenting him with her naked backside.

"There's no need for such modesty Lika." He said as he grinned at her affronted look. He rose off the bed so he was standing in all his aroused naked glory and stalked toward her. She held her ground and met his intense gray gaze as he lifted her off the ground so her legs were wrapped around his hips.

Remus felt a sudden surge of passion grip him and he knew he had to have Lika now. He walked a little way over to the wall and pressed her against it for leverage as his mouth met hers in a burning kiss. He slid easily into her welcoming wetness and drove into her with an unknown intensity.

Lika was going crazy as she felt herself coil tighter and tighter. This lovemaking was quite different than last night, not as gentle but more needy. Like he was clinging to something that was about to be taken away from him. She felt herself pulse around him as she cried out his name and came, followed very quickly by Remus.

Remus stood there supporting her as he kissed her face and eyelids until he felt himself slip out of her. He let her legs down slowly so she could stand up and felt her squeeze his hand as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"See you later Remus." She said as she turned and headed to the bathroom, leaving Remus staring after her. He didn't Disapparte for his house until he heard the shower turn on.

* * *

Remus had been absolutely right about her first day. She had nothing to worry about. The students did seem to like her and by the end of the class she was sure she had won them over. She heard them talking amongst themselves when they thought she was out of earshot.

"She's so much better than that old fraud Trelawney." One girl had said.

"At least she didn't pretend to know everything." Another one told her friends.

And the boys were just typical teenage boys. They stared at her all through class with their mouths hanging open.

"She's gorgeous. Did you see those eyes?" One said to his gang of guys, who all nodded in agreement.

"Loved that accent. I'd listen to her read a phone book." Another said.

But the highlight of her day came when she met the world famous Harry Potter. He was much like Dumbledore, everyone knew who this wizard was. He was the boy who lived through a deadly curse that took his family from him. At first he watched her warily but quickly she knew he liked her immensely, as did his friend Ron Weasley.

From what she gathered the teacher prior to her had pretended a lot. If she didn't know an answer or couldn't predict something she'd just make it up. Lika let her students know immediately that she wasn't that type of teacher. If she didn't know something she said so. She found that people took her more seriously that way.

She made her way out of the classroom and had just touched the door knob when she felt an unfamiliar sensation rip through her. Colors whirled past her as she traveled at a rapid pace. Next thing she knew she had been slammed into the carpeted floor. _Someone must have turned the door knob into a Portkey, _she thought in alarm.

Lika looked around the room quickly trying to decide where she was. The room was huge and obviously a study of some kind. When her eyes came upon a pair of cold blue ones she could do nothing but stand there in shock.

"Lucius? How did you find me? What do you want?" She demanded angrily.

"I have my sources and I want the same thing I always want my dear." He said arrogantly.

"I've already told you no. Now leave me alone." She said as drew herself to her full height.

"Now now love. Manners." He tutted.

"Don't piss me off Malfoy. You've brought me here against my will. Now let me go." She threatened.

"Unfortunately I can't do that. You see, you have information I need." He replied silkily.

"I'd die before telling you anything." She spat at him.

"Indeed? Well if you're sure." he said sizing her up. "_Crucio_"

Lika sank to her knees as the spell hit her. Pain blinded her as she hunched over feeling the darkness swim around her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Remus went to Lika's class tower so they could leave together and see how her first day had gone but found she wasn't in there. Disappointed he turned to leave when her satchel caught his attention. He glanced around the tower again to make sure he hadn't missed her but didn't see her anywhere. He walked over to the abandoned bag and felt his stomach knot. Something didn't feel right and before he had even finished thinking it he saw her wand laying next to the bag. _Something is definitely not right. Why would she leave her wand here, _he thought.

He sank to his knees and began searching the floor for clues. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary and had given up. He reached for the door knob and felt a rip through his body. _Oh Merlin. A Portkey, _he thought as he dropped to the ground.

Jumping up quickly he tore his wand from his robes, pointing it at the ready in case he was attacked. His eyes raked the room in a hurry but found no one. He took in his surroundings and noticed they looked vaguely familiar, as if he'd been there before. He was trying to place where he knew it from when it hit him. _Malfoy._

Remus' exceptional hearing listened hard for the sound of voices but found that he heard none. Carefully he opened the door and walked quietly into the hallway. He inhaled deeply trying to catch a whiff of Lika. He knew she was here, he could feel it. Cloaked in the darkness he walked further into the hall and smelled her subtle floral scent. He paused outside the door and listened intently. Hearing nothing he cracked the door open and saw Lika in a cell type room.

She was either sleeping or unconscious. He charged forward to the bars holding her captive and said her name but she didn't move. With a muttered spell the bars blew apart while Lika continued to lie there. He gathered her in his arms and tried to Apparate but found he couldn't. _Damn Malfoy. He must have put an anti-Apparting charm on the house._

He was going to have sneak out of the house carrying Lika and Apparate outside. He headed toward the door but heard a creak in the hallway. He hadn't stopped to think about all the noise the bars would make when he had blown them off but someone was most definetly out there listening. Remus considered his options and with a sudden thought placed Lika back down again. He pointed his wand at the window and concentrated hard on the glass disappearing. A moment later the window was clear and he picked Lika back up and jumped , Apparating before he touched the ground.

* * *

When he arrived at his house he placed her gently on the sofa and felt an eery sense of de ja' vu as he thought back to the day the Dementors had attacked her. He pointed his wand at her and said the reviving spell. He clutched her hand as her eyes popped open in terror until they focused on him.

Lika pulled him to her for a hug and clutched desperately to him as she sobbed into his neck. Remus had not been expecting this at all, she was usually so calm and collected, but held her gingerly for a moment before stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Remus. You found me. Thank Merlin. Every time. I'm so damn tired of this shit. So tired." She said through her tears.

"It's ok. I've got you and you're safe now. I went to your tower to find you and saw your bag and wand on the floor. I knew at once something was wrong. I found the Portkey by accident. Are you alright? What happened? What did he do to you? What does he want with you?" He fired at her in rapid succession.

Lika stared at him with agonized eyes but knew she at least owed him an explanation after everything he'd done for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the last couple cliffhangers. Always leave them wanting more :)

I really appreciate your feedback! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Figuring out the best place to start was harder than she thought but Remus waited patiently as she found the right words. He sat next to her on the couch and pulled her close so her head was tucked into the hollow of his shoulder. He stroked her arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Her tears were starting to subside as she got a hold herself.

"Take your time." He said , his voice soothing and full of understanding.

"I'm sorry. Thank you. You are so wonderful." She replied.

He smiled at her enigmatically and began to rub her back as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. His curiosity was killing him but he knew she needed a moment so he waited patiently for her to start.

"I met Lucius Malfoy at a party. I had been hired as the entertainment." She said and watched his brows shoot up in surprise.

"Not that kind of entertainment Remus! I had a fortune telling tent set up. You know, I read tarot cards and palms and crystal gazed. That type of thing."

"Oh." He said in relief.

"He didn't want to see me but the host insisted that he have a go for fun. As soon as he stepped in the room I knew his aura was black. I agreed to read his palm. The minute I touched him, my suspicion was confirmed. He was evil. He's going to be a big problem in the future and I know what he's planning. Well when I refused to tell him what I'd seen he became enraged. For six years now I've been moving around to get away from him. But he always hunts me down. He's a very well connected man. He turned my doorknob into a Portkey that brought me directly to him. Tonight he actually threatened to kill me. He hasn't done that before. He used one of the Unforgivables on me when I refused him to give him the information. He's getting more desperate." She finished in a distant voice.

"Lika." He said comfortingly as she clung to him. "You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise me that Remus. That's why I have to go. I can't stay here and endanger everyone around me. The students, the teachers, the school.......you." She said as she withdrew from his embrace.

Remus was letting her words sink in as he watched her stand and felt a panic in his chest. He rose quickly and blocked her path as he grabbed her hand.

"You can't leave. He'll find you even faster if you leave." He insisted as he watched tears fall from her eyes. His insides felt like they were being shredded.

"He'll find me if I stay also." She shot back as she tugged her hand free.

"But at least you'll be safe with me." He said.

"You can't risk your life to keep me safe." She replied.

"I have no life without you in it." He said softly as he looked dejectedly at the floor.

Lika watched him as he made his confession and felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. She moved forward to stand directly in front of him as she reached for his hand. Palm to palm she gazed into his mesmerizing gray eyes as she leaned forward for a passionate kiss.

"I love you Remus. That's why I have to go. I'm protecting you. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." She sobbed.

"Love? How can you love me yet leave?" He demanded.

"It's for the best." She said sadly. "Remus, I'm sorry."

"Fine! Just go." He said angrily.

"I don't want to leave with you angry. Please..." She started.

"No! Just get out." He yelled.

Lika began crying even harder as she turned on her heel and ran from his house; her sobs trailing behind her. Her heart felt like it had been pierced with thousands of glass shards.

Remus waited till she was gone before sinking to his knees on the floor and screaming in frustration. "I love you Lika." He whispered to the empty room as anguish surrounded him and pain tore through him.

* * *

Another cliffhanger......sorry. There's just no good place to stop these chapters. 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Awwww. I hope this makes up for previous three chapters :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Lika drug out her suitcases and magicked them into packing themselves. She was hurrying around gathering up her belongings when there was a rap on the door. She nervously tiptoed over and looked out the peep hole.

She saw a long silver beard and knew that Albus Dumbledore was on the other side so she opened the door and gave the best smile she could. She knew she must look like a train wreck. She had been crying since leaving Remus and as she thought of Remus the tears began to well up again.

"Good evening Headmaster." She said in what she hoped was a normal voice.

"Good evening Professor Gypsy." He replied as he looked around at her bustling house. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Umm. I'm glad you're here Professor. I need to resign. I have to leave immediately."

Dumbledore did not look surprised at all. He smiled wisely at her before speaking. "Don't be ridiculous. Hogwarts will protect much better than anywhere else."

Lika stared at him with her mouth open. "I don't know what you're talking about sir. Protect me?"

"I know you had a little journey this afternoon." He said quietly.

"You do? You impress me sir." She said in shock. _Is Dumbledore a Seer _she asked herself.

"Yes and I'm very glad Professor Lupin went to find you or we might have been too late." he replied. "I am, however, unclear of why you were taken. Can you tell me?"

Lika stared at him for a moment waging an internal battle with herself.

"Professor I promise you I can help you but I have to know the circumstances first." He coaxed.

She nodded her head and proceeded to tell him everything. He nodded encouragingly but did not interrupt. When she finished he looked at her with concern.

"Yes. I think it's best if you stay with us at Hogwarts. You'll be much safer. Malfoy won't be foolish enough to try anything like that again. Especially since you disappeared from right underneath his nose. I'll have to remember to thank Professor Lupin."

"It's a good thing he found me." she said trying to sound normal and not cry at the name.

"Lika. Can you tell me what you saw Lucius do?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can. I haven't told anyone before because......well because I didn't know who to tell. But I think I knew in my head even before you asked that it should be you I told." She said.

"You flatter me." He said graciously.

"Next year on Halloween, Malfoy is going to help the Dark Lord rise again." She said flatly.

"Voldemort is going to rise again?" Dumbledore said pensively and she nodded. "Do you know where he is now?"

"He's in Albania, but so far he is still very weak. He's not a person, yet not a spirit either. He is just an evil entity with a faithful servant at his side." She answered.

"Your abilities really are most remarkable Lika and I'm honored to have you on my staff." Dumbledore said.

"No sir, it is I who is honored." She said through a smile.

"Well, I think it best if you stay at Hogwarts instead of returning home at the end of the day. Just for a while." He said.

"Yes. You're right." She agreed.

"_Bombarda!_" a male voice yelled causing her to shriek in fright.

Lika's front door flew off the hinges and Albus threw himself in front of her to protect her.

Remus burst through the door shouting " Damn it Lika. I won't let you leave. I lo...." he trailed off his confession as he saw her crouching behind Dumbledore.

"I loathe the thought of you out there unprotected." He said thinking quickly to cover himself.

Lika raised herself up on the balls of her feet to see over Professor Dumbledore's shoulder. Remus was standing there looking very disheveled.

"Remus." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Hello Headmaster. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." Remus replied feeling more than a little foolish.

"Please come in. You were quite right trying to stop her. She's much safer with us." Dumbledore said.

Remus gave her a pointed look and sat down at the table with them. She looked somberly into his eyes and silently apologized. He gave her a small smile and patted her knee under the table.

"Well I need to be getting back to Hogwarts. Remus will you please make sure she gets to the grounds safely tonight?" Said Dumbledore.

"Of course Albus." He said. "Will she being staying in the cottages?"

"Yes. Lets set her up in cottage seven." Dumbledore said as he made his way to the door.

"Good idea." Said Remus as the two men continued to talk like Lika wasn't there.

"Well see you both tomorrow. Lika thanks for staying and I'm going to leave you Remus' capable hands.

"Thank you Headmaster, for convincing me to stay." She said.

"No. Thank you, for letting me convince you to stay." He replied as he turned and left.

They watched Dumbledore disappear into the night and then shut the door. Lika turned around to face Remus and found he was watching her. She opened her mouth to speak but found he had moved suddenly and pressed her against the door causing her to become breathless. He took her lips in a rough and desperate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. She sifted her fingers through his soft hair and moaned into his mouth. His tongue thrust into the recesses of her warm mouth seeking out her tongue. He dragged his hands down her body to cup her bottom and pulled her snugly into the cradle of his thighs so she could feel his hardness pressing against her belly.

He broke away to look at her raptured face and pressed kisses over her closed eyelids. "I'm sorry." He whispered and brought her palm to his lips for a soul kiss.

"I'm sorry too." She said quietly back to him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and backed away. "Come on. We need to get you to the school grounds. Dumbledore was right. You'll be much safer there." He tugged her to the bedroom so he could help her pack up some things.

"What are the cottages you guys were talking about?" She inquired.

"It's where the teachers stay if they don't want to return to their homes for the night. Some of them think it's just easier to stay all year at Hogwarts rather than make the trek everyday. Personally, I come home every night since I'm so close."

"Oh. Yes that would be easiest. Instead of trying to split things between two places." She said as she began packing an overnight bag. Remus watched her with great interest as she loaded it up with all her personal items and clothes.

"You're beautiful." He said suddenly.

"Please. I look like crap. My hair is going everywhere, my lips are swollen and my eyes are puffy. " She said through her blush.

"You're still beautiful to me. You're hair is messed up because my hands were tangling in it, you're lips are swollen because of our kisses and you're eyes are puffy because I made you cry. I'm sorry I hurt you Lika." He said lowly, next to her ear as he leaned in kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Me too Remus. I never want to hurt you." She replied as she reached up to cup his cheek. "I'm ready."

"Ok. We'll use floo powder to get there." He said as he tugged to the fireplace.

When they arrived at cottage seven, Lika looked around. It was a cute little flat with all the basics and actually appeared quite comfortable. Remus put her bag down in the bedroom and came back rejoin her.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. Do you need anything before I go?" He asked

"You." She said simply.

"Pardon?" he said.

"Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be by myself. Will you stay with me Remus?" She begged.

"Of course I will." He said.

As they lay in bed after making love, Remus couldn't help but think how perfect everything was. Lika had completely bewitched him and knew he was under her powerful spell.

Earlier, when Dumbledore was at her house he had come damn close to telling her that he loved her. He didn't know what was stopping him now and had actually opened his mouth to tell her when he heard her snore softly, signaling she had fallen asleep. He smiled contently and pulled his love closer to him as he snuggled against her to fall asleep.

* * *

Where can I find a guy like Remus? Damn figments of imagination sighs

Thanks again for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

I've been working on this story since the end of June, so what I've published so far has been done for a couple of weeks. Now I have to catch up with myself. I re-read the chapters like three times to make sure they don't suck ;)

Thanks for all the kind reviews!

This chapter is rated R for sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 12 

They woke the next morning tangled together. Their arms were wrapped tightly around the other like they were clinging for dear life. Lika stretched and felt the warm weight of Remus' arm pressing possessively on her hip and felt a surge of heat through her blood. She pulled herself up his chest and kissed him gently.

Remus jerked awake and found himself gazing into a pair of sparkling emerald eyes.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning." He answered and kissed her again. He couldn't help but marvel at how right it felt to have her in his arms and decided to let her know. "I love waking with you in my arms."

"I love being in your arms." She said shyly as she hid her face.

"Don't be embarrassed Lika." He said softly and pulled her to him for another passionate kiss.

He rolled on top of her so she was pressed into the mattress and wound his fingers into the silky softness of her hair so he could hold her head still. His tongue sought out hers as their fire spread quickly. Lika sank her fingers into his hair and moaned her pleasure before breaking away.

"Remus." She said trying to get his attention. Since she had taken her lips away he was now kissing his way down her neck. Despite trying to stop him, she found she was tipping her head back to allow him better access and ran her fingers up and down his strong back.

"Remus." She said again but to no avail. His hands had moved from her hair to her breasts as he brushed over her sensitive nipples. She arched into his touch and whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist to flip them over. Forgetting that she was trying to stop him, she looked down into his surprised gaze and took off her nightshirt.

Remus looked at her naked body and felt himself grow even harder. He watched as she leaned over him and offered her breasts to him; which he took without hesitation.

Lika was tugging at his pj bottoms to get at his straining erection and felt him jump when her fingers came in contact with him. He sucked in a ragged breath as she began moving her hand rapidly up and down his rigid shaft. His eyes closed in ecstacy and he felt her shifting positions so he was poised at her waiting center.

She grabbed his hands and pressed them palm to palm as she pushed herself onto his quivering member. She jumped as she heard a buzzing sound. Looking around distractedly trying to find the source, her eyes rested on the alarm clock. She snatched her wand from the beside table and said "_Silencio!" _

Lika rode him until she felt her orgasm hit her hard and collapsed on his glistening chest. Remus held her and stroked her hair until she stopped trembling.

"We're going to be late Lika." He finally whispered.

"Why can't we just stay here all day?" She said as she snuggled closer.

"It's only the second day of school. I think we'd be missed if we weren't there." Answered Remus with a teasing tone.

"Hurmph." She replied as she pulled away. "I suppose you're right."

Lika stood, no longer embarrassed of being naked in front him, and made her way to the bathroom. She turned around in the doorway and blew him a kiss.

Remus felt his heart strings tug as she turned and sent the kiss in his direction. He heard the shower turn on and gave a cat-like stretch as thoughts began turning over in his head. _She's like no one I've ever met. She sees people for how they truly are, not what the present to the world. _

He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her. He got out of bed and tapped his wand over his head so he could get dressed. Again he thought about how right it felt being here, doing the morning routine thing together.

Lika emerged from the bathroom and found Remus already dressed. He looked very handsome in robes of charcoal that seemed to make his grey eyes stand out even more. She smiled at him as she walked over to her overnight bag and drug some clothes out. She tapped her head and dressed herself in a black peasant blouse and emerald broomstick skirt. "I'm ready." She said.

"Ok." He said as he took her hand and pulled her to the door.

"Remus?" She asked as she stopped walking. "What is the staff going to say if you're seen leaving from my cottage this early in the morning?"

"They'll just have to mind their own damn business. We're both consenting adults." He said firmly as he tugged her into walking again. "Now listen. When classes are over I want you to wait for me. Don't leave without me. I'll come get you and we'll leave together."

She smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand. "So you don't care that people know we're together?"

"Of course not. If anything you should be ashamed to let people know you're with me. I think you should know that some people will not be very accepting of a relationship with a werewolf."

"Fuck them. Other peoples opinions don't matter to me. I've lived with the persecution of being a Seer, what's a little more."

"Your American expressions." He smiled at her.

Remus held her hand captive as they made their way across the grounds. The students stared, snickered and pointed the pair out to their friends so they could ogle them also. He looked at Lika out of the corner of his eye to see how she was taking it. She was smiling broadly and catching the students eyes and they passed.

He saw her to her classroom, and making sure no one was around he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'll meet you after the final bell. Have a good day."

Lika watched him as he made his way down the stairs. "Remus?" She cried out when he was half way down.

He looked up at her curiously and met her confused gaze. He smiled at her reassuringly and pointed his wand at her. Next thing Lika knew flowers were raining at her feet. She looked back at him and smiled before turning into her empty classroom.

The day passed with nothing special happening. Her students stared at her like she had suddenly sprouted an extra head but she knew that rumors of her and Remus' holding hands had made it to them. She would catch them staring at her then dissolving into giggling fits. She tried to continue on with teaching tea leaf reading normally but she felt like her cheeks were on fire. She wondered if Remus was having the same problem as she was.

It was one of the longest days of her life and she was grateful when the bell gave it's final ring of the day. She waited nervously for Remus to come for her and was quite relieved when she saw him making his way toward her.

Remus walked toward her purposefully and pulled her into his arms. He kissed hard on the lips and tightened his hold on her. She wound her arms around his neck and scooted closer to him. He broke away and looked into eyes glimmering with want.

"Ready to go?" He asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yep. Just let me get my bag." She said as she stepped away from him and turned to her desk. She placed her bag on her shoulder and faced him again. "Ok. Ready."

He took her elbow and guided her down the stairs, through the castle, out onto the grounds, and to her cottage. Remus hesitated at her door and looked into her eyes as he pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"Good night Lika." he said quietly. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night Remus. Thanks. For everything." She answered as she turned to go inside.

She noticed how empty she felt without him here and tried to keep herself busy grading her students homework. Finally she made her way to the bedroom and was struck again on how empty it felt. The bed looked cold and unwelcoming without Remus in it. She crawled in trying to get comfortable but found she tossed and turned all night, falling asleep about an hour before her alarm went off. It was the first night she had slept without him for three days and she marveled at quickly she gotten used to his presence.

Remus was in his own bed trying fruitlessly to get to sleep. He felt unfulfilled without Lika in his arms, like a part of him was missing. Funny how he'd become accustomed to her being with him after only three nights. He didn't know how long it had been before he fell asleep but when his alarm went off the next morning he felt like he hadn't even slept at all but he drug himself out of bed and forced himself to get ready for another day.


	13. Chapter 13

Imogenhm-Only the head of houses remain at Hogwarts during the year. Since Remus or Lika is not a head of house, I decided they could return home every night. They do eat lunch at school though.

Izzy Magdalin-I'm not offended, I hope "interesting writing style" is a good thing ;) Thank you for the review. I had no idea it was coming across as porn-like. I read a lot of romance novels, so that's what I was invisioning in my head but I'll try to be more careful. I'm sorry if I offended anyone.

* * *

Chapter 13 

"Good morning!" Lika said in a falsely bright tone when Remus came to pick her up the next morning.

"Good morning." He replied but he didn't bother with a cheerful tone. He was too tired.

"Didn't sleep well either?" She asked, reading his thoughts.

"Like crap actually. You too?" He inquired.

"Like crap also. I missed you." She answered, casting her eyes downward.

Remus tipped her chin back to look into her eyes before telling her "I missed you too. That's why I couldn't sleep. I felt.....like something was missing."

Lika flushed at his compliment and he pulled her to him for a soul searing kiss. She melted into his embrace and had to keep reminding herself they were outside so she wouldn't jump him. He broke the kiss but continued to hold her. She loved when he just held her, it made her feel special.

"Maybe you could stay with me tonight. You know...so we can get some sleep." She said as she blushed again.

Remus didn't know what to say so he kissed her again and hoped she understood.

"Come on. We better get going." He said as he forced himself to let go of her.

"Ok." Lika said. She felt a prickle on the back of her neck and looked up and around but saw nothing but a hawk sitting in a tree. She could have swore something or someone was watching her.

"What is it?" Remus asked when he felt her hesitation.

"Nothing. I thought I....never mind. It's nothing." Lika said as she pushed the feeling away.

The next few weeks flew by so quickly without any kind of activity so Dumbledore said it was ok for Lika to return to her own home. Remus had been with her every waking hour since that one night apart. Every night that is except for full moon nights; she hated those nights and she never slept very well until he came back to her. They would talk late into the night, fall asleep in each others arms and make love before dawn.

Remus still hadn't told Lika he loved her yet, he didn't know what was keeping him from it but something was always holding him back. He could show her his feelings to no end but somehow speaking them was a hard task to accomplish.

Even though he hadn't shared his feelings with her, Lika knew he loved her. She couldn't have fantasized about a more tender or caring man. He was so in tune with her needs, wants and thoughts it was almost as if _he_ could read _her_ thoughts and not the other way around. For now, knowing that he loved her was enough for her.

Halloween snuck up on them and Lika felt a pit in her stomach and knew that time would fly before next year. The only good thing that gave her some comfort was Dumbledore knew the situation. Not many witches or wizards would be foolhardy enough to take on Dumbledore.

She was so distracted in her thoughts that she treated her students to movie days for the week leading up to Halloween break. Many of the students were pure bloods and hadn't seen the muggle contraptions used for playing movies and in fact many of the students didn't even know what a movie was.

As the final bell of the week rang she watched her students file out. Lika made her way to the desk and to sit down and wait for Remus. It had become habit now for her him to come get her so they could leave together. Before she sat in the chair though, something outside her window caught her eye. It was that damn hawk again. It was always around her tower, circling. She had even contemplated asking the caretaker, Argus Filch, to see about getting rid of the nest she assumed was up there.

Remus crept quietly into the tower and saw Lika near the window, gazing outside, apparently lost in thought. He snuck stealthily up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist but felt her stiffen.

Lika was jerked from her daydream when arms seized her around the middle and she reacted defensively out of fear. She pulled herself away and raised her arm as she turned around, ready to attack her captor.

Remus caught her hand easily and stared into her startled eyes. He watched her focus on him and smile.

"Remus. I'm sorry. You scared me." She said before she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I didn't mean to. You looked like you needed some strength." He replied as he pulled back into his arms. "Why so far away?"

"I was just thinking about.....I don't know what I was thinking about actually." She answered.

"You look sad." He said.

"Well, you know. Seer mood swings." She said flippantly.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked.

"You do far too much for me already." She said as she smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Remus felt a tug in the pit of his stomach as she kissed him. He wanted to erase the look of angst on her face. Even her kiss felt tinged with despair. He sunk his hands into her hair determined to make her feel......something other than sadness.

He explored her mouth with his tongue and felt her coming alive beneath his hands. He pressed her against the wall as his lips traveled down her neck and he heard her moan appreciatively. Lifting her easily off the floor, Remus carried her to her desk and set her down gently. He stepped between her thighs and pressed his erection against her throbbing heat.

Lika gazed into Remus' smoldering eyes as she leaned forward and lowered his zipper, watching with delight as he shuddered at her touch. She lifted her skirt to her hips and whispered "Make love to me Remus."

"Here?" He asked.

"Yes, here. Now. Please." She implored.

Remus leaned in closer and took her lips in a crushingly intense kiss as he plunged into her welcoming warmth. Something was different about her tonight he noticed, she felt desperate. He could see the tears shimmering in her eyes and his bled for her.

Lika's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She screamed out Remus' name and felt the emotions overwhelm her as tears began leak from her eyes. He brushed them away promptly with the pads of his thumbs before gently kissing the tracks away.

"What is it?" He asked with concern.

"It's just so beautiful between us. I'm sorry. I'm overly emotional today." She said with an embarrassed blush.

Remus kissed her softly while adjusting their clothing before he pulled her into his embrace, rocking her soothingly back and forth. He understood what she meant. Sometimes the emotions just threatened to sweep him away when he was with her.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a bird sitting in the window sill looking in at them. Focusing on it more closely he noticed it was a hawk. _That's odd. Hawks are really rare around here. I didn't know Hogwarts had any, _he thought briefly.

"Ready?" He asked.

Lika nodded and felt Remus lead her to the door. Her thoughts were turning over like crazy in her mind. _He's my rock and strength. I feel more grounded with him. Why won't he tell me he loves me? What if he doesn't love me? Oh, I don't think I could take that. My heart would break and my soul would die._ She was having a hard time tamping down the insecurities until he pressed his palm to hers and she felt his completeness pouring from him into her. She gave a small smile and squeezed his hand lightly as she followed him.

For the first time she noticed it didn't matter where they were going, she knew she would follow Remus anywhere. _This man is my destiny, _she thought as her heart burst with love.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Before they knew it Christmas was upon them and they were faced with a new dilemma. Neither one could figure out what kind of gift to give. How do you find the perfect gift for someone?

Remus was still keeping his feelings under lock and key. _Every time a woman finds out you love them, they start shitting all over you, _he kept telling himself. What they had was too perfect and he didn't want to ruin it.

Since Lika had admitted she loved Remus the first time, she hadn't shared it again. He knew how she felt and she decided the next move was his. She wasn't going to force him into a relationship he wasn't ready to commit to. That's why she didn't know what to get him for Christmas. _What do you get someone in a relationship like this_, she asked herself.

As the bell rang in the final class before break she felt a tension in her stomach. She didn't know why her nerves were raised, she supposed it was because she had never spent holidays with a man before and it just seemed like a whole new level of intimacy. They spent so much time together already, she was having problems grasping why exactly this was a problem.

Remus came to fetch her as usual and saw the far away look in her eyes again. More often than not in last couple of weeks she had that look. He didn't know what to do about it. When he asked what was wrong she just said nothing and distracted him in some way, usually with a kiss. He stood in the doorway and watched her until she noticed him. He could see her eyes glimmering with repressed tears and felt something clutch at his chest. He wanted to comfort her but stood his ground.

Lika's neck prickled with awareness and her eyes darted around for the cause. She focused on Remus and blinked the tears out her eyes but she knew she'd been busted. He had asked her several times over the past couple of weeks what her problem was but she couldn't very well tell him when she wasn't even sure herself.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." He replied as he sized her up. "Crying again?"

"No. I just have a piece of dust in my eyes." She said unconvincingly.

"In both of them?" He said doubtfully. "Come on."

She gazed into his soft gray eyes and felt her love for him coursing through her veins and knew in that instant what was wrong with her. She wanted her love returned. Not shown, like he always did with her, but spoken. She hadn't realized until just now how desperately she wanted to hear him say it but she wouldn't force him. He was just going to have to say them in his own due time because she refused to be resented later in life for pressuring him into it.

"Remus. Please, just forget it. I'm fine really. Just a little emotional today." She said as she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

He pulled her into his embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head as he stroked her hair. "I just wish you would trust me enough to help you."

"Please believe me. It has nothing to do with trust. I trust you with every fiber of my being." She said as she pulled back to meet his gaze and grab his palm.

"Then why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" He implored, though he was very pleased with her compliment.

"Because I don't know what's bothering me." She lied. "My Inner Eye has been feeling a little clouded the past couple of weeks. So I just feel off-kilter."

"There. Was that so hard?" He said.

Lika gave a weak smile and felt bad for fibbing to him. She turned around and grabbed her bag from the desk before facing Remus. "Ready?"

"Yes. Let's go." He answered as he grabbed her elbow and guided her to the stairs.

* * *

Now that Lika knew what was bothering her she could start to control her moods a bit better. Over the next couple of days everything was returning to normal and Remus had quit asking her what was bothering her. Which she was very grateful for.

They had decorated their homes together, each helping the other get ready for Christmas and couldn't help but be impressed with their handy work.

"Looks damn good." Remus said.

"It does, doesn't it." Lika answered as she stood back to admire the sparkling tree.

With a couple of waves of his wand Remus had dimmed the lights and conjured a roaring fire. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch before drawing her down to sit in front of him. She leaned back against him and snuggled into him with her head under his neck so he could rest his chin on her crown.

"Comfortable?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her more securely.

"Mmmhmm." She answered sleepily.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, reveling in the warmth of the fire and each other. Lika started humming a beautiful tune and he began feeling tired himself as she relaxed him with the soothing vibrations of her vocal chords. He grasped around for something to talk about.

"Tell me something true." He said abruptly.

"Something true? About life?" She asked.

"No. Something about you. Tell me something I don't know about you." He said.

"I hate vegetables." She stated.

"No. Not something like that. Although that's good to know. Give me some insight into you. What makes you tick. What's your greatest fear?" He inquired.

Lika sat pensively for a moment deciding what her worst fear was. She didn't like bugs, spiders especially but there must be something worse than that.

"I'm afraid of being alone forever and never knowing love." She said.

Remus heard the pain in her voice, even though it was slight, and felt his chest constrict. If ever there was an opportunity to confess his feelings, this was it, but still he hesitated.

Lika had given him a wide opening for him to tell her he loved her but to no avail. She felt the tears begin and cried silently and imperceptibly. She was starting to feel like she was wasting her time. They were wonderful together but stuck in the same place, unmoving. Remus obviously had some kind of hurdle he couldn't seem to get over in regards to the love department.

She moved to get up when she heard a loud thud on the window. Remus tugged her back down, shoving her to the side while he protectively shifted in front of her.

"What was that?" She asked nervously.

His sharpened eyes searched the darkness for the cause. He saw a bird laying unconscious on the window sill.

"A bird. Must have flew into the window. It's laying on the sill. Looks knocked out." He answered.

"Oh Remus, we have to help it." Lika said.

"Of course." He answered.

Remus rose to his feet and turned to pull Lika up also. They walked over to the window and he pulled it open. He gently brought the bird inside and placed it on the coffee table, both looking at it.

"There's a bird just like this one that lives above my tower." Lika said.

"It's a hawk. How bizarre. They're not very common around here. Now there's two of them? Strange. Listen, can you go grab some ace bandages from the medicine chest in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Sure." She said as she hurried away.

Remus was pressing his fingers on the birds wings, checking for injuries, when suddenly the bird got bigger. He kept growing and growing to an absolutely human size, until Remus realized it was not a bird anymore but a man. He found himself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes and panic filled his chest as he noticed the wand pointed directly at his heart.

"Malfoy." Remus said in a voice full of cold fury.

* * *

Damn cliff hangers...... 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lucius Malfoy stood in Remus' living room dressed in all white, causing him, if possible, to look even more evil. His pale face and hair lent him a sinister look.

Remus heard Lika making her way down the hall and a new horror filled him. He glanced around in a frenzy for his wand until he saw it on the floor next to Lika's where they had been sitting.

"Lika! Stay where you are. Don't come in here." Remus shouted frantically, but it was too late, she'd already come around the corner. She was looking at the objects in her hand and did see the scene before her.

"Why?" She asked before she looked up and spotted the reason. "Lucius. What the hell do you want?"

It took her a moment to realize that he had his wand pointed at Remus. Terror filled her as she came closer to Malfoy.

"Hello my dear." Lucius said as he tugged her the remaining distance with his free hand.

Lika felt repulsed by his touch and tried to yank her arm away but his grip was too strong.

"Get your hands off of me." She demanded.

"You're an unregistered Animagus?" Remus said as the truth sank in. "That's how you got into the castle to make the Portkey? You've been spying on us?"

"Very good." Lucius said dryly.

"Don't you touch her Malfoy." Remus commanded with rage as he watched Lika flinch.

"Oh do be quiet Lupin." Lucius said in a bored tone as he gripped Lika's arm so tight red finger marks were appearing on her ivory skin.

"You're hurting me. Let go." She said in a small voice.

"You are going to come with me Gypsy." Malfoy stated.

"Oh no I'm not. I'm not going anywhere with you. Like I've told you before, I refuse to help you." She retorted.

"I think you will. Life could get very unpleasant for some....if you deny me." He said as he glanced meaningfully at Remus and pointed his wand a little more threateningly at him.

"You're bluffing." She said, even though she was sure he was most definitely not.

"You know I am not. Do not test me. I have no need to kill him but I will if you force me." He said and pressed the sharp end of the wand into Remus' chest. She watched him wince and a small blood spot began to show through on his white shirt.

"No!" She screamed out. "I'll come. Just don't hurt Remus. Please. I'll come."

"Good girl." Malfoy said with smug satisfaction.

"Lika no. Don't give in." Remus said.

"If I don't, he'll hurt you or worse kill you. I can't allow that." Lika said as her eyes filled with tears of anguish. She knew what she had to do. She turned to Lucius and asked, "Do I have your word that you will not hurt Remus?"

"On the honor of my families name." He answered.

"Lika no. I'm not worth it." Remus said quietly.

She looked at Lucius as she pried his fingers from her arms. "Give me a minute." She said.

"You are worth it Remus. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. This is about me, not you. I must spare you from this. I love you with all my soul Remus." She said softly as the tears fell. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss filled with pure love.

"I lov..." Remus started but was interrupted as Malfoy sent a curse flying at him.

"_Crucio!" _Cried Malfoy and he watched with delight as Lupin fell to the ground. "_Obliviate!" _He shouted again.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him." Lika shrieked at Lucius.

"I did not hurt him. He will be fine. I couldn't very well have him following us now could I? And his memory had to be modified so he would not go blabbing." he said silkily. "If anything, you should be thanking me for sparing him at all."

"I hate you." She said bitterly. Remus had been trying to tell her he loved her, she was sure of it. Now she was going to die never hearing the words she desperately wanted to.

"Well, that is tough isn't it. Truth be told, I do not like you either. You have been a pain in my ass from day one." He replied. "Now shut up. You are making my head hurt."

Lika turned away from him as he Apparted them away from Remus' slumped form. When they reappeared in front of the Malfoy estate Lika felt the pit in her stomach grow. She would die before telling Lucius information that would help the Dark Lord rise again.

Lucius pointed his wand at her back and pushed her to the door. Once inside he led her up the stairs to a surprisingly posh suite. Lika turned around and looked at him in confusion.

"What's this?" She demanded. _What's he playing at, _she asked herself.

"Your accommodations obviously." He said.

"Why aren't you....making me a prisoner?" She asked.

"Oh, I assure you are. My home is very much proofed Gypsy. You won't escape this time. You cannot Apparate in my home, you have no wand and I cannot control you with the Imperius Curse since you are a Seer, so really we are at an impasse. You are confined to these quarters. You will find whatever you need in here to make you comfortable. My house elf will be checking on you periodically during the day to make sure you are behaving yourself. I am giving you five days to tell me what I want to know. At that time it you have not told me what I want to know, I will make you tell me. Do you understand?" Lucius said.

Lika looked at him with her eyes full of contempt and nodded.

"Good. Sweet dreams then." He said maliciously as he turned and left.

The click of the lock seemed deafening in the silent room. Lika sank to the bed as the tears coursed down her cheeks and sobs tore through her. _Remus, _she thought as sorrow consumed her.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you so much for the nice reviews!

* * *

Chapter 16

Remus woke with an ache in his head so intense it took him a full minute to realize he was on the floor. He sat up gingerly as he tried to remember what he had been doing the night before. Glancing around the house, he was looking for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing except an open window.

He pulled himself off the floor and made his way to the kitchen for some coffee. He had the oddest feeling that he had forgotten to do something but could think of nothing pressing.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Opening it, he found Sirius on the other side.

"Hey Padfoot! Would you like a cup of coffee?" Remus said.

"Padfoot? You haven't called me that in years. Where did that come from?" Sirius said.

"I haven't?" Remus asked, apparently taken aback by this news. "Are you sure?"

Sirius looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted a second head as he glanced around the room. He took in his friends ragged appearance and slightly dazed expression before speaking.

"Are you alright Remus?" He asked with concern.

"Of course. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Remus inquired.

"You're just being... peculiar today." Sirius answered.

"Probably just tired. I can't imagine I slept very well last night." Remus said.

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I woke up on the floor." He said.

"What were you doing on the floor?" Sirius probed.

"I don't remember." Remus said.

"Remus where's Lika?" Sirius asked in alarm.

"Who?" Remus inquired with confusion.

"Lika....Gypsy. You're girlfriend." Sirius said in exasperation.

Remus looked at Sirius while he laughed heartily. "Really Padfoot old friend. What kind of name is Lika Gypsy? Can't you make up something a little more believable? Absolutely ludicrous!"

"Remus. I didn't make her up! She's your girlfriend. What is your deal? Why can't you remember anything?" Sirius asked in distress.

"My head hurts Sirius. I need to sit for a minute." Remus said as a wave of dizziness swept over him.

Sirius followed Remus to the couch and sat down next to him, watching him carefully. He was trying to add the signs up in his head. Something was definitely not right with his friend. Suddenly he noticed there were two wands on the floor. One he recognized as Remus' and the other he hadn't seen before. He leaned forward and picked them both up. He handed Remus his and ran his fingertips over the extra.

"Thanks." Remus said.

"Why do you have two wands?" Sirius asked interstedly.

Remus appeared to be thinking hard but had no idea whose the second one was.

"I don't know." Remus answered, he was beginning to get a little worried. He felt a void in himself, like something or some part of him was missing.

"Remus, I think we need to go see Dumbledore." Sirius said forcefully as the signs began to make sense.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no need to go see Dumbledore." Remus said insistently.

"Remus, I think you're memory has been tampered with and only Dumbledore will be able to fix you up. You're going, even if I have to drag you there. Now get up, we're going to Hogwarts." Sirius said as he stood and stared him down, daring him to refuse.

"Sirius....now really." Remus said as he rose.

Sirius took his wand from his pocket and said "_Stupefy!" _He caught Remus as the spell knocked him out. "Sorry about this. It's for your own good." He flipped Remus over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and with a crack Sirius Disapparated.

* * *

Lika woke that morning surprisingly refreshed but it was very short lived as the previous nights events came rushing back to her. She really was in trouble now. After Malfoy's memory charm, Remus would no longer remember her. Her already shattered heart died a little more at the thought. No one else would notice she was missing until it was too late. Since they were on Christmas break the staff wouldn't catch she was gone and she hadn't made any friends outside of school.

She looked around the room, taking in what she missed last night. The room was almost as big as her whole house. It had a sofa and chair with a bookcase full of books set off in the corner, the bed itself, and a huge dresser. Off to the other side she saw another door. She got up to investigate and saw it was a bathroom. A very lavish bathroom at that. She marveled at the sheer size of the bath tub. _That thing could be a swimming pool, _she thought in amazement.

A jostling noise behind her caught her attention and she started at the form coming toward her. She gave a small noise of surprise and backed up before realizing it was a house-elf.

"Beggin' your pardon miss, Winnie didn't mean to startle you." Squeaked the elf.

"Oh no, you didn't. I mean yes you did but...never mind." Lika said.

"Is you wantin' a bath miss? Winnie can draw you up a bath." said the elf but not waiting for a reply, began fussing over the tub.

"Umm...sure." Lika answered. _A bath might be quite nice actually, _she thought.

When the elf was done Lika was presented with perhaps the most glorious bath she'd ever seen. Bubbles were almost pouring out of the tub and they smelled so good, Winnie had also added rose petals to the water and had lit all the candles in the room before she had bowed lowly and left her alone.

Lika removed her clothes and stepped into the huge tub. Sinking into the water she rested her head on the back wall as she thought with distaste about having to put on her dirty clothes again, or maybe not.

"Miss? Winnie's going to take your clothes and clean them." the elf said as she stuck her head back in the room.

"Thank you Winnie. I would appreciate it." Lika said with a small sigh of relief.

"You is welcome miss. Master is here to talk to you." Winnie said before she disappeared again.

"Master?" Lika questioned the empty room.

"I am the master of the house, my dear." Came Lucius' cold voice.

"How dare you come in! Get out of here." Lika cried indignantly.

"Oh, do not be so dramatic. I cannot see anything." He said shrewdly. "Although I do have a good memory."

Lika blushed hotly at his admission, realizing he must have seen her and Remus in some very intense situations. She cursed him for spying on them.

"I must say you two really do go at it anywhere." He added.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said through her embarrassment and anger.

"Have you come to a decision yet?" Malfoy said contemptuously.

"I refuse to help you. The sooner you realize that, the better we'll be." She said stubbornly.

"You are too tenacious for your own good, my dear. Very well. You have four remaining days. I suggest you use them wisely. If not, it could be....detrimental. The elf is going to be bringing you some more clothes today." He said as he rose to leave.

"Malfoy." She said just as he reached the door. He turned to look at her.

"Why don't you just use Veritaserum on me?"

"Now, where would the challenge be in that?" He said smiling malevolently as he turned to leave again.

"Merlin, I hate you." She said to no one. She wanted nothing more to than to cry but she was all tapped out. She had no tears left in her.


	17. Chapter 17

I hope this chapter answers some raised questions.

* * *

Chapter 17

Lika awoke on the second day thinking about how long a day yesterday had been. Quite possibly it had been the longest day anyone had ever had. The only thing she had to occupy her time were her own thoughts and those were about to drive her crazy.

The knowledge that Remus would not remember her tore at her deeply and made her feel as if her soul was seeping out. She hoped that by some miracle the charm had not worked but knew that was just a silly little wish. Surely he would have been here by now to rescue her if that was the case.

She paced around the room for the millionth time as her brain worked frantically. _Malfoy has done something to this room. My Inner Eye is blocked so I can't feel or see anything. This is the weirdest sensation. I feel nothing. Like I'm a normal person. How do they stand not knowing what's happening around them? What am I going to do? There's no way in hell I'm telling Malfoy anything. I can't escape but a rescue doesn't look to promising either. That really only leaves one option. One permanent option. Although it would end this shit once and for all, _she thought sadly.

She decided to give it to the final day before taking action. _Maybe by some miracle someone will notice me gone, I'd really hate to kill myself if someone is going to be rescuing me. That would just be way too Romeo and Juliet. _

She was pulled out of her revere by the door opening. Lucius strode forward purposefully, looking as arrogant and regal as ever. She stiffened as he drew nearer. _Oh, how I miss my Inner Eye, _she thought.

"Good afternoon, my dear." He said smoothly.

"Hurmph." She grunted, not looking at him.

"Now now Gypsy, play nicely." He said as he ran his emerald encrusted gold serpent staff over her hairline before using it to turn her face toward him. Her eyes were glittering with repressed anger and he felt his smugness go up a notch. "I said good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." she said indignantly.

"Just to save time in the future, I want you to know I do not tolerate impertinence. When I say something to you, you will answer me with respect and manners. Do you understand Gypsy?" He asked silkily.

"Yes." She said, now simmering with resentment.

"Yes what?" He asked as he pointed his wand at her heart.

"Yes _Lucius_." She answered.

"There. That wasn't too difficult now was it?" He chided as he lowered his wand.

"No Lucius." She said through clenched teeth.

"I've come for the information. Will today be the day?" He asked.

"No Lucius." She stated stubbornly.

"Ahhh. Well then, three more days. I will see you tomorrow my dear." He said.

"Don't you think people will find it peculiar that Remus no longer knows who I am. Not only were we together but we're co-workers also." She said suddenly.

"I do not think so. You see, I left a little note for the school from you. Explaining that you could no longer work at Hogwarts because you had to return to America for a personal crisis. I doubt anyone will ask questions out of respect for Remus' feelings Have a pleasant day." He said vindictively as he turned and left.

When he left and she was alone again, she had the overwhelming urge to break something. She let out a muffled scream into the pillow to relieve some frustration. _Merlin, someone please help me!_

* * *

Luckily the headmaster remained at Hogwarts during the Christmas break and Sirius was very glad that there weren't many students in the Great Hall. He knew how odd it must look for their teacher to be hauled around unconscious.

"Dumbledore, good to see you. I'm sorry to interrupt your holidays. This is urgent. I didn't know where else to go." Sirius said quietly.

"Certainly Sirius. Come to my office." Said Dumbledore as he stood to lead the way.

Once in the office Dumbledore watched inquisitively as Sirius settled Lupin on a chair.

"What did this to him?" He asked curiously.

"Oh. I did that Headmaster. He was resisting me. It's probably easier to leave him like that until I've explained." Sirius said sheepishly.

"Do go on then." Dumbledore said patiently.

"I think someone has done something to his memory." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Well, when I got to his house he called me Padfoot, my old school nickname. We haven't used them in years. It was like he thought no time had passed. There were two wands in his floor and he didn't know who the other ones was. Then when I asked about Lika...he doesn't even know who she is Headmaster. He thinks I made her up. He said he woke up on the floor and his head was hurting him. Those are all signs Albus." Sirius said.

"Indeed those are signs Sirius. There is most definitely something strange going on then. I received an owl this morning that Professor Gypsy was giving her notice and she would be returning to America." Dumbledore said pensively.

"Why? Did it say?" Sirius asked.

"Just said a personal crisis. I wonder Sirius, if you would be so kind as to return to Professor Lupin's and look for anything out of the ordinary and bring back that extra wand? I think I will recognized Professor Gypsy's wand." Dumbledore implored.

"Of course Professor." Sirius said as he stood to leave.

"Thank you. I'm going to get working on the antidote potion. Unfortunately it will take two days to mature and revive him." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Isn't there anything faster Headmaster?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid not Sirius." Dumbledore answered as he watched Lupin's head loll on his chest. "I'm afraid not." And with that Sirius left.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Lupin and said "_Ennervate." _

Remus' eyes popped open and focused on the room. He looked around and dully realized he was in Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Professor Lupin." he said kindly from a chair off the side.

"Hello Headmaster. How did I get here?" He asked with confusion. Everything seemed so fuzzy.

"Sirius brought you. He told me about your...state. I must say I'm glad he got you here." Dumbledore answered.

"Really Albus. I'm fine. Honestly." Remus said insistently.

"Are you really?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"I admit I do feel a bit odd but I'm fine." He said as he noticed Dumbledore surveying him carefully.

"Remus where is Professor Gypsy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who?" Remus asked perplexedly.

"Lika, Remus. Where is Lika?" He asked again.

"Really Headmaster, you and Sirius are just too much." Remus laughed.

"_Stupefy." _Dumbledore said. He watched Remus' head sag against his chest again.

Dumbledore was very glad that Sirius had brought Remus here since it appeared someone had most definitely modified his memory. He set to work starting the Memory Retrieval Potion and for the first time in a long while he felt like he was racing a clock. Whoever had done this hadn't accounted for Sirius' arrival. He hoped the potion would be ready in time, for he was certain that Lika Gypsy was in danger.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is rated R for.....well I don't know why but I know it should be.

* * *

Chapter 18

On the third and fourth day, Lika awoke after fretful nights of sleep. She tossed and turned most of the night. Reality was dawning on her and fear had kicked in. She spent the bulk of her two days sitting in the corner with her mind working desperately for a solution other than suicide.

_ This is really happening. It's not just some long nightmare. I am going to have to take my own life over this. There must be another way, _she thought. _But everything I've thought of requires magic and I don't have my wand._

She searched the room high and low for any kind of sharp object but could find nothing. She'd tried to lift some of the heavier blunt objects to drop on Malfoy's head when he came to see her but he must have thought of that too. They appeared to have a Permanent Stick charm on them and wouldn't budge.

She'd thought of attacking him when he came in but knew that she would be no match for his strength. He was about the same height as her but he was really quite muscular and she knew she wouldn't do any damage, except maybe to herself. It wouldn't due to piss him off at this stage.

She'd tried using the Summoning charm on her wand but that didn't work either. Of course, she hadn't expected it to. Malfoy had told her he had spell proofed the room, but even if hadn't been her wand was really far away.

Her mind was all out of ideas. Only one solution seemed to be available. So she was back to where she started with the suicide option. She didn't want to take her own life but would, if it meant saving Wizard-kind from Voldemort. She sniffed resolutely as tears sprang to her eyes and rose to take a bath. Lika gave a last fleeting thought about being rescued before sinking into the blissfully deep water. _Oh Remus, where are you?_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore poured the completed Memory Retrieval potion into a goblet. Remus had been unconscious since the first night he had been brought to Hogwarts. Every time he was revived he made a big fuss, so it was decided to just leave him comatose.

Sirius had returned from Remus' house with the extra wand and two feathers. The wand was Professor Gypsy's Dumbledore realized. He placed it on his desk and noticed that over the next couple of days the wand was trying to leave. Lika a Summoning charm was being used on it but the Summoner was too far away. This gave Dumbledore a hope since she was obviously still alive.

The feather on the other hand, was most interesting. Sirius had found one outside of the open window and the second on the coffee table.

"What does this mean Albus?" Sirius asked.

"We'll know soon Sirius." Dumbledore said softly.

Now that the potion was fully matured they would have their answers in about five minutes. Dumbledore tilted Remus' head back as he tipped the goblet so the liquid would pour down his throat. Then he pointed his wand at Lupin's unconscious form and said "Ennervate."

Dumbledore and Sirius sat watching expectantly for Remus to come around. The minutes ticking by so slowly it seemed like time had stopped.

Remus' eyes popped open and he felt pain like no other tear through his chest. He sat up quickly and faced Sirius and Dumbledore. That night from five days ago flashing before him rapidly.

"Merlin's beard! He has Lika. She's in trouble." Remus said frantically as he jumped up.

"Who has her Remus?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Lucius Malfoy. He's an animagus. He turns into a hawk. He's been following her. Then he maneuvered his way into my house and kidnapped her. He performed a memory charm on me...wait a tick. Why can I remember then?" He asked as the thought interrupted his tirade. "How did I get here? I thought it was Christmas break."

"I brought you here, Remus. Although not by your own choice, I must say." Sirius answered.

"I used the Memory Retrieval potion on you Remus. You didn't even know who Lika was. Do you know where she is?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. Malfoy didn't say but I bet she's at his home. He has so many protective spells on that house, it's like a fort. We have to get over there." Remus said as he dashed to the door.

"Remus, calm yourself. You just can't go bursting into Malfoy's house. It's a sure way to get Lika hurt. We'll need a plan before acting." Dumbledore said seriously.

Remus' heart was pounding in his chest as terrible thoughts about Lika's welfare ran through his head. He pictured her body mangled and bloody. He pictured turned to stone. He pictured her dead from the Avada Kedavra curse. All these horrible scenes were racing through his mind and Dumbledore wanted to wait?

"Albus, please. We must find her." Remus begged.

" I agree. It just needs to be thought out a bit. Do you two still have your Invisibility Cloaks?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Good. I think we should go get them at once." Dumbledore said.

* * *

After the three of them had retrieved their Invisibility Cloaks it was already early morning. They staked out in front of the Malfoy estate covered in the cloaks.

"We'll slip in when the door opens." Dumbledore said quietly.

"But who knows how long that will be Albus." Remus said impatiently.

"I've thought this through Remus. Don't worry. Ahhh. Here is the arrival now." Dumbledore said. "Come on."

The three men walked up the path and stood behind the man who had arrived on the broom. He was dressed in a giant Christmas tree costume and was looking around eagerly while waiting for the door to open.

When the door opened and revealed Lucius Malfoy standing there looking coldly curious, Remus felt unbridled hatred run through him and had to master the impulse to curse him into oblivion.

The sound of a kazoo pulled him from his angry internal ranting and he whipped his head around to the man dressed as a Christmas tree.

"A gift...from Susan to Sean." The man said before he began to sing.

_"God rest ye merry hippogriffs"_ was all he got out before Lucius interrupted him.

"Stop! Stop I say. I am not Sean. You have the wrong house." Lucius said with great irritation.

Remus felt himself being pushed forward as Sirius pushed him into the house quietly. _Good diversion, _he thought.

They waited silently for Malfoy to come back inside. All Remus wanted to do was tear the house apart. _If anything has happened to her I'll never forgive myself. I never even told her I love her._

Malfoy came back in the house muttering about idiot mudbloods and Remus saw his chance. He grabbed his wand from his robe and pointed at the clueless Lucius.

"_Stupefy!_" He cried. He watched with unabashed joy as Lucius fell to the floor.

Remus pulled off his Invisibility Cloak and Sirius and Dumbledore followed suit. He glanced between the two men.

"Go. I'll get Lucius off to Azkaban." Dumbledore said.

Remus was off like a shot, sniffing the wind for the scent of his love.

"Sirius, you better help too. This place is enormous. It could take awhile to find her. And the sooner the better in my opinion. I have a funny feeling something isn't right." Dumbledore said gravely.

Sirius nodded and took off in the opposite direction of Remus.

* * *

Lika got of bed with dread on the fifth day. She couldn't say she woke up, because she hadn't really slept. She made her way to the bathroom and turned the water on for the huge tub. She went back into the suite part, took out a pen and some parchment so she could scribble a quick note.

_Lucius, _

_ I would rather die than help you, so I did. Rot in hell._

_ Lika_

She dropped the parchment at the side of the filling tub before slipping in fully clothed. She lay down flat on the bottom and watched the water slide up her body.

Fear was gripping her but it was too late now. This was the only option. She just wished there was something a little quicker and less painful than drowning. The water was up to her neck now and the thoughts just kept running through her mind. _Oh Remus. I love you. I'm so sorry this happened to you. At least you can have a normal life now since you won't remember me. Damn Malfoy and his curses. _

The water was to her mouth now and she instinctively closed her mouth tighter._ Hurry up you stupid tub, before Malfoy comes in. _She felt the water seeping into her lungs through her nose and resisted the urge to cough. The last thought she had was of her and Remus waking in each others arms that first night they had went out. That's when she knew she was in love with him. She quit breathing entirely and a minute later felt the blackness sucking her in.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry about the cliffhanger. That chapter was difficult to write and there was no good place to end it. Thanks for all the feedback!

This chapter is rated R for sexuaul situations. If you are easily offended, this chapter is not for you.

* * *

Chapter 19

Remus had went immediately to the second floor, he couldn't say why, but he knew she was here. He had been through umpteen rooms and was getting angrier with each empty one. As he got nearer to the end of the corridor he stopped dead in his tracks. _Running water, _he thought as hope filled him.

He tore up the hall as he followed the sound. He stopped outside the door and pressed his ear against it. The water was definitely coming from this room.

"_Alohamora!" _He said. Unlike with the other doors he had used the charm on, this one did nothing. Now he was even more sure she was in there.

"_Bombarda!_ " He yelled forcefully and watched the door blow in. He waited until the dust settled before entering.

"Lika!" He called as he searched the room for her.

"Lika? Where are you?" He shouted again. He ran around the room looking in the corners and closets but still didn't find her. Then it occurred to him that the water sound must be the tub and he ran across the room to the other door, his heart lighter than it had been since Dumbledore had given him his memory back.

He peeked in the room first, not wanting to disturb her. He didn't see her but a piece of paper caught his eye. He walked over and bent to retrieve it. As he read her short note to Malfoy his short lived happiness vanished in an instant.

He glanced around carefully for a sign of her.

Catching sight of her hair floating upward from the bottom of the tub caused a wrench in his gut. He peered over the side of the tub and saw her. She wasn't moving and looked quite pale. He ripped the stopper out of the drain and leaned forward to lift her sopping wet body from the tub. He laid her gently on the floor and looked into her face.

Remus grabbed her hand and pressed his fingers to her pulse. Nothing. He leaned down to press his ear against her heart. Again there was nothing.

"No! Dammit Lika. No! Come back." He said as tears stung his eyes.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers to try and bring life back to her. Her lips were so cold and stiff and she still wasn't breathing.

He was vaguely aware that Sirius and Dumbledore had joined him upstairs but he didn't care. Lika was dead and he felt utterly destroyed. He pulled her limp body to him as sobs tore through him and tears began to course down his cheeks and fall onto hers.

"Lika, please. No. I love you. I never got to tell you. You can't be dead. Please." He whispered in misery. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips as his tears continued to fall on her face.

"Love, tears and blood. Of course!" Remus heard Dumbledore whisper enigmatically.

Dumbledore took his wand from his robes and moved to stand by Remus and Lika. He took Lika's hand, gave her finger a small prick and watched joyfully as blood began to appear at the tip.

"Hey! Quit it!" Remus said angrily as he swatted Dumbledore's hand away.

"It's the only way. Trust me." Dumbledore said ambiguously. With that he grabbed Remus' hand and pricked his also.

When their blood had beaded on their fingertips Dumbledore reached for both of their hands and pressed their fingers together so they were melding as one.

Remus watched in mute fascination, the color was starting to come back to Lika's face and her skin was warming back up. When he saw her eyes flutter behind her lids and her lips part to take a deep breath he felt a leap in the pit of his stomach.

"Come Sirius. Let's leave them." Dumbledore said softly.

Remus looked back gratefully as the two men started to leave.

"Hey." He said as they reached the door. They turned to look at him. "Thanks."

Sirius nodded and Dumbledore smiled and with that they left.

Remus turned to face Lika again and brought her closer to him as he ran his hands up her chilled arms. He dully noticed he was almost as wet as she was from holding her but couldn't bring himself to care. She was safe and that's what mattered.

"Lika?" He said softly.

Lika heard her name and tried to focus, but everything seemed so fuzzy. She felt as if she'd been run over by a mack truck.

"Lika?" the voice said again tenderly.

_It sounds like Remus, but how can it be. Is this life after death? This won't be all that bad then. Wait a minute, if I'm dead and Remus is here does that mean he's dead too? _

Slowly she realized he was stroking her hair but it felt very real. _If only I could get my eyes to open. _

Sluggishly she forced her eyes open and found herself staring into Remus' handsome face. She saw relief wash over his stressed features and his eyes brightened.

"Remus?" She said tentatively.

"Oh thank Merlin!" He said as he gathered her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Yes, love. It's me. Are you ok?"

"I think so. I'm so cold." She said through her shivers.

"Of course you are. Your drenched. Let's go get you out of these wet clothes." He asked as he stood then knelt to lift her from the floor.

Lika was very thankful for that, she wasn't sure she could walk. She felt strangely weak.

"Could you grab those two towels we when walk by them?" He said.

She nodded and snatched them off the rack as they passed. Remus set her gently on the floor in the suite. He began unbuttoning her blouse and pushed that gently off her shoulders, followed by her bra. The cold air hit her wet skin and she trembled even harder. He pushed her wet skirt and panties down her hips so she was standing there naked. He tried not get aroused but it was damn near impossible when he was around Lika.

He ignored his raging erection and began toweling her dry. He wrapped her long hair in one towel and with the other began rubbing her vigorously to rev up her blood flow.

Lika let him rub her tenderly and was very glad for his presence. He was a comforting warmth to her weary soul. Dully she realized her Inner Eye had come back. _Malfoy must be gone since the spells are lifted, _she thought and suddenly she had a million questions.

"What happened? How did you find me? Why do you remember me? Where's Malfoy?" She fired at him with a renewed energy.

Remus shook his head and smiled softly. _This is why I love her, _he thought. He was bursting to tell her but he didn't want the moment tainted by the surroundings so he settled for explaining the days up till now, granted there was a lot missing since he had been unconscious for four days but she didn't seem to notice or mind. He dressed her in warm dry clothes as he spoke and when she was dressed he pulled her into his arms, smiling when she went so willingly.

"Did you drown yourself?" He asked when he had finished his story and he watched her nod.

"How did you do it?" He asked, though he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"It was the only option I had. I held my breath until I passed out. The water did the rest. It took everything I had in me not to come back up but the thought of Voldemort rising made me stay under. I'll be damned if I help Malfoy." She said vindictively.

"Now you won't have to worry about that anymore. He'll be in Azkaban for long time. Ready to get out of here?" He asked gently.

"Most definitely." She said with a repressed shudder.

* * *

They went straight to Remus' house where he proceeded to fuss over her. Lika was secretly loving it. After he had cooked her a delicious dinner, he grabbed a bottle of wine and settled them in front of the fireplace. The scene was eerily like a week ago that she got goose bumps for a moment before he rubbed them away with his attentive hands. She was sitting in front of him with her back snuggled into his chest and his arms were wrapped around her tightly. She sighed with contentment as love seeped through her but it was put on hold by Remus' melancholy.

"What is it Remus?" She asked and felt his arms tighten around her.

"I almost lost you dammit. You were dead Lika. If Dumbledore hadn't been there..." He said through a closed throat.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way. I didn't think you would remember me after Malfoy's memory charm. I gave it till the final day, hoping for a rescue, but no one came. And I had to take action before Malfoy came to me." She said sadly. She felt a wetness in her hair and realized he was crying.

Remus turned her around in his arms and tugged her into his lap. They gazed into each others eyes searchingly.

"I will always come for you Lika." He said seriously through his tears.

Lika pulled his head toward hers and kissed him with all the emotion in her being. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. She broke away and began raining kisses over his face. She kissed his tears away gently and whispered incoherently.

Remus was hard with desire, her soft kisses pushing him to the brink quickly. He pulled her upward and kissed her passionately. He kissed his way down the hollow of her throat and continued till he reached the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Remus!" She hissed.

He stopped his tender ministrations as a thought suddenly occurred to him. _This is the moment, don't let it pass you by again._

"Hold on a minute. We need to talk." He said firmly.

Lika felt the air whoosh out of her lungs at his words. _Talk, _she thought with frustration.

"Can't it wait?" She asked impatiently as she kissed his neck again.

"I think you'll want to hear this." He said with a smile.

"What is it?" She said as she leaned back slightly.

"I'm in love with you Lika." He said as he stared determinedly in her eyes. He saw happiness and hope spark.

"Really?" She asked uncertainly, though her heart was singing.

He nodded and pulled her close.

"I think I have been from the first time I woke with you in my arms, I was just too much of an idiot to tell you. When I thought you were dead, I felt like a part of me died with you; like I couldn't carry on anymore. You are the center of my universe and the other half of my missing soul. I love you Lika, with all my heart." He said emotionally.

"Oh Remus. You don't know how desperately I've wanted to hear those words! I love you too. You make me a complete person." She said as tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Oh darling." He said as he pulled her to him for a heart-wrenching kiss.

Lika felt like she was drowning in sensation, this kiss was unlike any other they had shared. This one was filled with mutual love and passion. In her opinion it was the best kiss yet and when she felt Remus deepen the kiss she couldn't repress her moan.

He shifted their position and pressed her to the floor. He sank his fingers into the silky strands of her hair as he held her head still so he could probe deeply into the recesses of her mouth with his tongue. Remus felt her writhing beneath him and began to run his hands over her skin.

Lika tore her mouth away and gave a sharp intake of breath when he touched her breast. "Oh Remus!" She cried.

Remus lifted her sweater over her head and ran his fingers up her flamed skin. She sucked in a breath and waited impatiently while he worked deftly on the clasp of her bra. When her breasts were free he leaned in to capture a nipple in his teeth and Lika arched more fully into his touch.

She began pulling frantically at his shirt and in a heartbeat it was off but she didn't stop at his shirt. She worked his jean snap and zipper and just as quickly they were gone also. She grasped his hardness in her hand and felt him shudder.

"Impatient little wench, aren't you?" He teased.

Lika answered by leaning into him and kissing her way down the column of his throat as she continued to stroke him. She felt his hands on her own jean buttons and backed away a little to allow him better access. His fingers brushed against her panties as he pulled them off and she wriggled against him.

They were skin to skin as they stroked each other lovingly to a fevered pitch.

When she thought she was about to burst, she grabbed for his hands and pressed her palms to his. Love was coursing from him into her and back again. She looked into his gray eyes as he entered her and she felt an unknown serenity.

"Remus!" She cried over and over as he plunged into her. Each time he withdrew was answered with a cry from him of her name.

When Remus felt his orgasm coming he looked into her passion filled eyes and said "I love you Lika." With that he went over the edge and spilled himself into her.

Seconds later Lika felt the waves of ecstacy crash over her as she felt her body convulse around him. "I love you more." She said as she stroked his hair.

He collapsed against her, completely spent. Her fingers in his hair felt wonderful and when he told her that he felt her smile against his forehead.

Remus rolled them over so she was laying flush on top of him and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was breathtaking." Lika muttered into his neck.

"Absolutely spectacular." He agreed. "I can feel you."

Lika looked at him in amusement as she glanced down at their intertwined bodies.

"You think?" She said as she smiled at him.

"No. I mean I can _feel _you." He said again.

"Oh." She said as comprehension dawned on her. "It's because of our joined love. Seer's mates can feel their emotions when they touch."

"Ahhh. So we're connected forever." He asked.

"I'm afraid so. You're stuck with me forever." She said suddenly nervous. "Do you regret telling me you love me?"

"Definitely not. On the contrary, forever doesn't seem nearly long enough." Remus said as he gazed lovingly into her green eyes. "I will love you for infinity Lika."

"Oh, Remus. I don't think I've ever been this happy. I'll love you for....wait, what's longer than infinity." She said but was saved from thinking by Remus kissing her silent.


	20. Epilogue

I felt the story needed a better closing, so here is a nice fluffy epilogue.

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! It makes it so much easier to write when people are saying nice things to you. Especially since that was a first attempt for me.

A special thanks to imogenhm, evosmylife, J.N. Cahill, Gem Jewel, The Lady Elizabeth, and Izzy Magdalin who were my early readers. Thank you very much.

_

* * *

_

_Epilogue_

Remus watched Lika sleeping peacefully for a moment before slipping out of bed. He made his way to his living room and grabbed the gift with her name on it from underneath the Christmas tree.

He padded quietly back down the hall to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Remus pointed his wand at Lika and whispered "_Ensemblay _Lika." He watched clothes cover her naked form before wrapping his arms around her and Disapparating.

Lika felt the earth moving underneath her and felt a panic fill her chest, until she noticed the familiar pair of arms holding her tightly. She looked up into Remus' smiling mischievous gaze and cocked her eyebrows at him.

"Good morning Sunshine!" He said brightly.

"Sweetie, it's the middle of the night." She replied grumpily, though secretly she was thrilled. She loved surprises, especially Remus' surprises.

"So it is. I'm sorry but I couldn't wait until morning. Are you angry?" He asked seriously.

"Of course not, silly. Where are we going?" She said through a smile.

"Not telling. You'll have to wait. We're almost there." He said impishly.

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, Lika felt her feet on the ground. She glanced around and saw that they were on the bluff overlooking Hogsmeade, the same place they had been the night they had learned each others darkest secrets.

She heard Remus behind her whispering spells and turned to see that he was conjuring up a setting much like that night so long ago. When everything was set up perfectly, he turned to her and grabbed her hand. Tugging her down to the blanket with him, he pulled her into his favorite position with her leaning her back against his chest and him resting his chin on her forehead.

"I have something for you. Since we never got to exchange gifts on Christmas day, I thought I'd give you yours now." Remus said almost shyly.

"Oh Remus!" She said happily.

He blushed slightly and pulled the wrapped gift from his robes. Remus held it in front of her so she could take it and he found himself waiting with baited breath.

Lika took it from him excitedly and shifted her position so she was facing him. She tore the wrapping paper off with the enthusiasm of a child and found herself holding a delicate snowglobe.

She held it up so she could see it better in the moonlight and felt tears of love prick her eyes. It was a snowglobe bewitched with the scene from their date in Hawaii. There was the gorgeous white-sand beach with palm trees and the peaceful ocean. Then she noticed that there were people moving around inside it. She grabbed her wand and said "_Lumos." _When her wand tip ignited she could see that the people were Remus and herself, swimming around chasing each other.

"Remus. It's lovely. Sweet. Thoughtful. Wonderful. Creative. Oh I'm just speechless." She said as she leaned forward and kissed him with all her heart.

"That was speechless?" He teased.

She laughed and smiled before she kissed him again.

"I don't have your gift here." She said suddenly looking serious.

"You're the only gift I need. And that's exactly what you are. A precious gift. I don't deserve you." He said as love shone brightly in his eyes.

Lika felt her eyes tear up again and gave a watery smile.

"Remus you deserve every happiness other people have. I told you once never underestimate yourself and I'm saying it again." She said.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone so wonderful." He said as he pulled her into hug.

"Ditto." She replied.

"Lika?" He said softly into her ear.

"Yes Remus?" She whispered back, just as softly.

"When did you first know...about...your feelings for me?" He asked bashfully.

Lika pulled away from his embrace and looked him the eyes thoughtfully.

"Right here actually, that night we shared secrets." She said quietly as she watched his own eyes cloud with emotion.

"I love you more than anything." He said.

"I love you too Remus." She said before he crushed his lips down on hers, as if to prove it. Then he broke away to press a kiss to her palm. This kiss was different than any other he'd placed there before. Instead of feeling like a kiss to the soul, it felt like he was claiming her soul.

Then she realized her soul really hadn't been hers since they had met anyway. _My soul was his from almost that first moment he came into my life. But I knew for sure that it was his....Once upon a moon._

* * *

Like I said, this chapter was a nice fluffy closing but don't forget to leave feedback :) 


End file.
